Not the Same
by Jonna Aviva
Summary: What happens when Brandon Walsh and Kelly Taylor bump into each other again after years apart? A Brandon & Kelly story taking place seven years after the end of the series.
1. Chapter 1

_**"I don't know you anymore, Kel."**_

 _ **"We're no longer the same people."**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Her head tilted to the side resting against the black leather seat in the limousine hidden from the world behind the dark glass, the car navigated through the streets of New York. As the car stopped on the red light she observed the scene in front of her a mother holding the hands of two children as they safely crossed the busy street, such a simple daily thing. This used to be her dream...now it was a reminder of what she gave up to be where she was now.

Kelly Taylor, the owner of one of the most successful PR firms in the States and the master mind behind it all. The times when she started in the small office with drab walls and her first three clients were long forgotten. She was on top now, the big names ringing at her door pleading to work with her, her company employing nearly two hundred other people. Her eyes wandered back to the woman and two children who were now skipping on the pavement next to their mother talking excitedly, maybe about their day in pre-school. This was the price she had to pay for her success.

While her professional life was going from strength to strength, her private life took the opposite direction. After breaking off her engagement with Matt Durning, she landed in Dylan's arms for nearly two years before he realized once again that settling down was not what he wanted and disappeared from her sight and life. Then there was Jake, Adam and finally Travis with whom she broke up six months ago. That was the final straw and she simply stopped looking it was not going to work out anyway.

"We're here Miss Taylor!" Her assistant's chipper voice pulled her out of her thoughts as the limousine stopped in front of Mandarin Oriental.

"Abby, how many times do I have to remind you, it's Kelly and not Miss Taylor." Kelly sighed looking at her assistant from behind her shades.

"I know, I know...it's just a force of a habit. After all you're nearly an icon in this business." Abby let out a girly giggle.

Kelly rolled her eyes unseen to her. Abby was a great assistant, her organizational skills proving to be a lifesaver on several occasions, but there were moments when she behaved like a teenage fangirl which nerved Kelly endlessly. Luckily for Kelly the door opened and she stepped out of the car their conversation ending before it even started.

Her black heels tapped against the marble floor as she walked through the lobby. Bowing her head in a greeting towards the receptionists she headed towards the elevators without stopping. She has been a frequent visitor to the hotel and knew her favorite suite was already prepared for her, Abby will take care of the rest. She could barely wait before she could kick the heels of her legs and dip herself into the warm bath tired after the long flight from Los Angeles. Maybe she'll head out for the dinner later on, just by herself enjoying the solitude before the meeting that was awaiting her tomorrow.

* * *

Brandon looked at the baggage standing in the hallway wishing it would miraculously jump back into his closet. He was not in a mood for a trip and definitely not after the break up with Susan yesterday. It was not like he couldn't see it coming, but the definitive of it all caught him off guard together with the fact that she moved out of his apartment the same evening. Their four years together ended in four sentences and thirty minutes. That's how long it took her to pack the boxes and leave his apartment and life.

They were both ambitious people, both striving for success and while they cared and respected each other, their relationship couldn't withstand their busy schedules and longer periods apart. Maybe if he proposed to her last year she'd be still here. He knew he was lying to himself, they stood no chance. With their work coming first for both of them their relationship was doomed to fail. Maybe instead of being surprised by the break up, he should be surprised it lasted so long.

His cell phone pulled him out of his thoughts. "Yes? All right, I'm coming." He said briskly clasping his cell closed and slipping it into the back pocket. His taxi was there. Dragging the baggage down the stairs he placed it into the trunk before sitting in the back seat. His flight to JFK shouldn't take off earlier than in four hours, but the frequent traveling taught him to rather be early than late.

Reaching into his bag that was resting next to him he pulled out a black fascicle. His newest job, the Green vs. HSBC case, the long awaited trial, something that could potentially bring the company down. He felt the excitement running through his veins, he lived for cases like this and although he was doing fairly well at Chronicle and the higher ups were happy with his work, this could be his break through work, something that will shoot him to the top.

He skipped through the papers, not able to concentrate on anything he pushed the fascicle back into his bag. He'll still have time to go through the papers at the hotel. Looking into his itinerary he raised his brows, this time the newspaper did him good, a five star hotel, he couldn't wait until he will land in New York later in the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Looking into the glass of red Brandon contemplated when did his life turn into this direction. The break up has been a reality check for him and he sure as hell did not like what he saw. His priorities changed to work, success and money. Changing the city has obviously not changed his mood. He brought the glass to his lips swallowing the contents. Setting it the counter he set a few bills next to it heading away from the hotel bar, it was time to call it a night. Seeing there was someone waiting for the elevator he purposely slowed down, he was not feeling very social that day, his mood on the all time down.

Watching as the elevator opened and an older couple walked out while the blond head that has been waiting walked in he was in no hurry until she turned around and he spotted her face. "Kelly." He mumbled under his breath picking up his pace and nearly running the rest of the way he managed to get inside before the door closed.

"Brandon!" Kelly let out the surprise visible on her face. He was not sure to what he owed her expression, the mad run to catch the elevator or the fact they haven't seen each other for nearly nine years.

"Hi Kel!" He smiled at her, his first smile that day.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going up to my room." He joked, somehow feeling better in her presence.

Kelly smiled softly, but with her eyes hidden behind the shades he had no idea what she really thought. "I'm here for work." He added quickly.

"Right, Green vs. HSBC starts tomorrow." Kelly said taking the shades down.

"Are you keeping tabs on me?" Brandon grinned looking into her eyes but she barely held his gaze looking away.

"Maybe. I grab the Chronicle whenever I'm on the east coast which happens often lately." She admitted still staring on the floor like it was the most interesting thing in this world.

The beeping sign let them know they've reached the fourth floor, his room. Bumping into her finally after all those years he didn't want the short elevator ride to be all the time they spent together."That's my floor." He said lamely. "You want to continue this in my room?" He could see her hesitate for a second before she nodded in agreement both of them walking out of the elevator as he led the way to his room.

"Chronicle must be doing good if they provide this kind of accommodation to their reporters." Kelly noted sitting on the sofa and looking around his room.

"Let's say they sometimes outdo themselves." Brandon smiled taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

"You must have been excited to get that case." Kelly returned back to their conversation in the elevator, she kept following his work every chance she got and was pleased that he was finally getting acknowledged for it.

"Yes, it's like all my Christmases came at once, it's a big chance." Brandon enthused.

"It is and I'm sure you'll do great job with it." She smiled softly.

"Thanks, Kelly. So how about you, business as well?" He asked.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Uncle Ralph I guess." Brandon smiled brightly, Kelly wasn't the only one that followed each others professional ups and downs lately.

Kelly smiled and nodded. "You're doing your homework well Mr. journalist."

"Well since Andrea did not win the Nobel's for medicine this year again and my sister stubbornly refuses to go into film industry, you're the only one who makes it to the newspapers." Brandon chuckled.

"Only yellow press lately." Kelly smiled softly referring to her last very public break-up.

"You always had a thing for bad boys." Brandon joked vaguely remembering reading a bunch of nonsense somewhere.

"There were a few solid ones in between." Unlike in the elevator Kelly's eyes were now looking directly into his with no intention to look away.

"Yeah, but the good ones managed to break your heart as well." He noted, this time it was him who couldn't hold the gaze.

"The way I remember it, the breaking up was mutual. No regrets." Kelly added quickly, over the years that passed she managed to come to terms with their cancelled wedding.

"Yes, no regrets." Brandon mumbled, he always thought he was over this, but after the break up with Susan he was no longer sure of anything... "What went wrong that day?" His eyes were back on her.

"I don't know. Wrong time, wrong place...we were not ready I guess." Kelly shrugged.

Brandon nodded in agreement. Those have been his thoughts as well. "So how's life in Los Angeles? How's everyone?" Brandon asked changing the topic.

"Hectic. Contracts, deals, shootings. I spend way more time on the plane than in LA." Kelly smiled. "Donna and David are busy with little Jack he is three weeks old, everything else was somehow pushed into the background. I haven't seen Steve, Janet & Madeline for a while."

"Always on the go." Brandon noted.

"How about you?" Kelly questioned him.

"The same. Flying up and down, chasing after stories. I wake up in Washington and go to sleep in New York" Brandon smiled sadly.

"Sometimes I hate my job. Even though I choose this, I built this...there are moments when I hate it." Kelly admitted.

"Why?" The journalist in him wanted to know more.

"I have no life." Kelly looked at him.

"Come on Kel, you're working for the big names, moving in the highest circles, doing a creative work and you're telling me you have no life?" Brandon looked at her stunned.

"That's not what I mean." Kelly shook her head looking down into her lap for a moment she looked small and vulnerable.

Standing up Brandon crossed the short distance and sat down next to her on the sofa. "What do you mean then?" He questioned.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Swallowing hard she looked up again, putting her shades back on. "I should go to bed, I've an early meeting tomorrow and you've your commitments as well. It was nice to see you Brandon." She stood up quickly.

"Kel." Brandon stood up grabbing her arm before she could reach the door. "Why do you think you have no life?" He questioned her again.

Kelly looked at his hand that was holding her arm before raising her eyes and meeting his. "Because." She shrugged their eyes locked. Ever so slowly, inch for inch their faces neared each other before their lips met. The rest happened in a hurry, neither of them planning on it or giving it any thought, their clothes landed on the floor before the two of them landed in Brandon's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Trying to turn in the bed Kelly felt an arm draped around her and a body pressed into hers. Her eyes flied open in an instant her mind in overdrive. As the memories of the events that transpired just two hours ago flooded back she felt the panic rise. What has she done?!

Ever so slowly she wriggled herself away from Brandon's grasp all the time praying that he would remain asleep. She needed to get away from his bed and room as fast as she could without having to explain anything. Finally succeeding she slipped from under the sheets. Looking for her clothes in the darkness proved to be quite a challenge and she cursed quietly when she hit her foot against the nightstand. Stopping she held her breath but all she could hear was Brandon's steady breathing as he slept and she continued the search for her dress finally feeling the silky material under her fingers. Dragging it over her head and hips the feeling of relief washed over her, but it turned out to be short lived when the night lamp went on.

"Are you going somewhere?" Brandon asked sleepily, squinting his eyes in the bright light.

"My room." Kelly held her breath. Standing there in the middle of the room she felt like a little kid that got busted while sneaking into the cookie jar.

"Why?" Brandon pushed himself up to sitting position, now fully awake his eyes fixed on her.

"You have to ask? This was a mistake Brandon." Kelly couldn't hold his gaze her eyes slipping to the colorful chaos hanging above the bed, the painting surprisingly expressing everything she felt at that moment. The words she said to him filled the room with uncomfortable silence, this was the confrontation she wanted to avoid at all costs. When she couldn't hold it any longer her eyes slipped back to his face.

"Mistake." Brandon repeated after her once their eyes locked again.

"Yes, we hooked up, had a one-night stand, call it whatever you want." Kelly confirmed running her fingers through her long blond hair nervously.

Brandon shook his head. "What happened to the girl that couldn't understand how someone could have sex without loving the other person?" He asked stone faced. It was admittedly a low blow for his standards, but he did not care.

Kelly remained silent staring at him stubbornly.

"I don't know you anymore, Kel." Brandon said frustrated.

"We're no longer the same people." She spoke finally. Finding her shoes and purse she gave him one last look before leaving his room.

* * *

Curled on the sofa with a warm blanket draped around her Kelly stared into the distance. It wasn't until she returned home from New York that the severity of her actions hit her, not in a good way. She could still feel his hands on her skin, see his eyes looking into hers when they made love, feel his kisses on her lips...something she didn't even know she strived for, not until she lost it again.

Hearing the doorbell she wanted to ignore it, but she knew too good that it was the rescue commando. Over the past days she ignored several calls from Donna and David it was only a matter of time until Donna would pack the baby and come to see firsthand what was going on with her. Pushing the blanket aside she moved towards the door just when the doorbell rang again.

Opening the door she got the confirmation of her assumptions when she saw Donna standing there with baby Jack strapped in his car sear. Standing aside she let her walk in ignoring the surprised look on her face. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror wall in the hallway she could understand the look, still dressed in her pajama pants and tank top, her hair up in a messy bun and with no make-up, it took no genius to figure out how and where she spent the past few days. Sighing aware of the lecture she was going to get she followed Donna who was already in her living room.

"We've been worried." Donna said the look on her face just underlining her words.

"I'm sorry." Kelly uttered taking her previous position on the sofa the blanket draped around her.

"What's wrong, Kel?" Donna asked sitting down next to her.

"I screwed up."

"The deal with Ralph Lauren?" Donna questioned her.

"No, we got the deal and there are two other in works that we will likely get. We are set." Kelly fiddled with the blanket.

"Alright. Than what happened?" Donna repeated her question.

"I met Brandon."

"Brandon? How's he doing?" Donna's face lit up, it's been years since they saw each other.

"He is doing good or at least he was doing good before we met. He got to cover the Green vs. HSBC case for Chronicle." Kelly narrated the blanket now pushed slightly aside as she played with the ring on her finger. It's been a gift from her friends for her thirtieth birthday.

"No idea what that is, but I'm sure he'll do amazing." Donna shrugged.

"Tax fraud, it's all over the news. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it." Kelly raised her brows.

"I've a child, Kel. I'm glad when I get to eat a warm dinner without having someone constantly attached to my boob. I haven't watched TV for ages." Donna chuckled.

"Yeah, never mind." Kelly mumbled looking into the distance.

"So what happened between the two of you?" This was probably the key to Kelly's depression.

"We talked, for a bit...it felt good." Kelly noted looking at Donna. "Have you ever wanted something bad, really bad, something that you knew you could never have?" Her eyes slipped from Donna to little Jack who stirred in his car seat, a quick smile flashed on her lips while she watched the sleeping baby before she looked into the distance again and the gloomy look returned.

Donna felt completely confused by her words, not a thing that Kelly said giving any sense. "Kel." She let out soothingly resting her hand on top of Kelly's.

"I slept with him that night, than left telling him it was a mistake and it should have never happened. It was a lie." The tears were now streaming down her face as many times in the previous days.

Donna breathed in unsure what to tell her, even if the two of them rarely talked about Brandon she knew very good that Kelly's feelings for him were anything else but gone. If you scratch Dylan...all her former boyfriends had something in common, in one way or other they resembled her former fiancée. Being her best friend for years there were moments when it was difficult to watch as she continued to search for something that she already had years back and that couldn't be replaced by anyone else.

"Kel, you know that sleeping with someone you still love is not a reason for depression." Donna said carefully her hand still resting on Kelly's forearm.

"No, it isn't...God knows I've done that too many times before. Tragedy is telling him it was all wrong when it wasn't." Kelly said the gloomy look still on her face.

"Alright, than why would you say something that was completely untrue to him?" Donna questioned her.

"Because even if I told him that it was something I longed for, it would change nothing. Because it can't work..." Kelly lamented.

"No, it can't...if you don't want to make it work." Donna noted picking up the baby who was now wide awake.

Kelly looked at her stunned, it was rare that Donna spoke her mind in such a way. Undoubtedly her friend was right, but there were questions that remained in Kelly's mind. Were they willing and able to ever make it work again, especially after her words that infamous night, and was this something that Brandon wanted as well? To get her answer to those questions, they will have to come face to face again and she was not ready for that, not yet.

* * *

"Walsh! I want you in my office in two minutes!" Brandon's boss called on his way to the office the door flying closed behind him.

Brandon sighed. What has he done this time? Around twenty minutes passed since he arrived to work and he was already called to boss' office, this was not going to be a good day. Not that he had many of those lately.

First the break up with Susan, followed by the night with Kelly that ended in disaster...he was not sure if it was a rebound on his side or rather another chance that he took. He was certain about one thing though, he never expected her to ran away in the middle of the night... While his private life was in tatters, at least the reporting from the case in New York has been going good, or he thought so, maybe he was going to be proved wrong on that one soon as well.

Looking at the clock he stood up quickly, the last thing he needed was being late. Besides, feeling optimistic for a second, maybe it was not another set of bad news that awaited him inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The dimmed lights of the bar had a calming effect on Brandon, or maybe it was the amount of wine that he had already consumed that made the tension he felt in the previous days go away.

"Here you go." Mike Lowell said placing two glasses wine on the table and sitting down across from Brandon but not before he flashed a smile to the brunet two tables down.

"Always on chase." Brandon uttered looking at his friend. They've known each other for years, actually he was the first person he met after his move to Washington. _First day at the Chronicle, the sterile HR office with depressing white walls, bunch of paperwork in front of him while he was still mentally going back and forth contemplating whether it was his chance of the lifetime or the worst idea ever. There came Mike with his never ending optimism, wit and good mood which proved to be a lifesaver during the long days and nights in the office._ Both being freshman's at the newspaper they naturally gravitated towards each other and despite the competitive atmosphere at the newspaper, here they were nine years later, still friends, probably for the lifetime.

"You should be looking too." Mike said nonchalantly leaning back against the chair while stealing another glance from the latest subject of his interest.

"And the point would be?" Brandon took a sip from his glass.

"True. One night stand is not exactly a Brandon Walsh thing, is it?" He grinned before he continued. "Besides considering what you told me minutes ago, it makes no sense to take any more roots in Washington."

Brandon smiled sadly thinking back about the conversation with his boss that morning. It was probably the most spontaneous decision of his life. Now hours later he was already questioning his judgment when he said yes. Not that it mattered, there was no turning back as the wheels were running and everything was being prepared for his departure from Washington.

"I still can't believe you said yes to the old man." Mike's words pulled him out of his thoughts.

"It was a great offer." Brandon shrugged.

"There's no doubt about it. Aren't you scared though? I mean going out there is just pure craziness."

Scared? No, he was not scared, once he got a chance to think it over he was terrified. His mother will probably get a heart attack once she'll find out about it and his father will lose the last remains of his hair. "I am scared." He confirmed.

"Then why would you do it?" Mike continued.

That was a good question. Why did he feel the need to change Washington for Afghanistan? "I wanted to live on the edge for a while?" Brandon grinned trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"That's bullshit." Mike countered.

"Alright, how about I needed change?"

"That's going to be a hell lot of change man." Mike confirmed still not buying it. "Is it because of Susan?" He asked directly.

"No." Brandon said swiftly watching as Mike raised his brows at the lightening speed of his answer.

"Four years is a long time." Mike noted.

"It is." Brandon agreed playing with his glass. "I was taken aback by the definitive of it, but the truth is there is not much to mourn. Our relationship was dead for a long time, we both have different priorities and besides mutual friendship there was not much left. It was probably for the best that at least one of us had the guts to end it before the friendship was gone as well."

"What is it then? I mean no one in their right mind says yes to Afghanistan." Mike pushed again.

Brandon played with the glass in front of him again. "Kelly." He said finally.

"Who the hell is Kelly?" The confusion was visible on Mike's face before it clicked and a smiled brushed his lips. "The girl you wanted to marry a decade ago? The "Taylor Public Relations" mastermind." Mike grinned citing a title from an article he read about her in the past.

Brandon nodded.

"You want to head to Afghanistan because of something that happened nine years ago?" Mike asked stunned.

"No, days ago in New York." Brandon watched as Mike raised his brow.

"We bumped into each other on my first evening there. Talked, reminisce and your theory about one night stands and Brandon Walsh from minutes ago was proved wrong that night."

"So you had sex with your ex." Mike shrugged.

"It was more than that. At least for me. I thought for her as well, turns out I don't know her anymore."

"You are a strange guy my friend., In a matter of days you are over your girlfriend of four years yet you can't let go of a girl you dated back in college. Strange." Mike commented taking a gulp from his glass.

Brandon had to agree, the problem with Kelly was, she was not just some girl he dated back in college. They've been apart for years, yet he believed that if he never left for Washington after their failed wedding they would have found their way back to each other and they would have been happy together.

"Are you really going to do it?" Mike asked him.

"I have to, there is no turning back now. I just hope I make it back in one piece." Brandon smiled sadly a certain blond head on his mind again. Even after the latest happenings between them he was still not ready to let go of her.

* * *

Looking hopelessly at the piles of papers that were fully covering her mahogany desk Kelly sighed, this reminded her why she never stayed away from her company and office for more than two consecutive days. It took her two weeks to get over New York. For the first time in seven years she cancelled all her meetings, business trips and didn't read any of her mails.

Before she could have a full blown panic attack over the files Abby sailed into her office a cheerful smile on her face. "Good morning, Kelly. It's good to see you back in the office."

"I'm glad to be back." Kelly smiled, she did not lie although seeing all the paperwork waiting for her approval, she'd rather be sitting again in her living room, dressed in pajamas with a fluffy blanket wrapped around her eating chocolate ice cream directly from the box.

"I went through all the papers and organized them by priority. These are the really urgent ones." She pointed to the smallest pile. "The rest can wait." She smiled obviously happy with herself.

Kelly breathed out in relief. "You are a lifesaver Abby. I nearly had a panic attack seeing all of them."

"No problem, Kelly. I'll be back with your coffee in a few minutes and the daily meeting was postponed to ten." Abby said leaving the office as quickly as she appeared minutes ago.

Kelly sunk into her chair, setting her cell phone on the desk she felt a little bit better then minutes ago. Before she could grab the first file the screen of her cell phone jumped to life and Steve's name flashed on the screen.

"Hi Steve." Kelly said taking the call.

"No, I didn't forget. This Saturday at 2 pm at your house." She narrated a smile on her face as she listened to him teasing her from the other end of line.

"Thanks for the reminder. I'll see you on Saturday." Setting the cell back on the table she closed her eyes.

Of course with everything else she forgot all about Maddy's birthday party. Now in addition to the bunch of work that was awaiting her she had to get a present for tomorrow's birthday bash of an eight year old. This was going to be a long day.

 _A/N: Thank you for your reviews. It really means a lot to me knowing that people read my stories and find the time review. I know this is not the direction you wanted the story to take, but trust me I know what I'm doing. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Taking the box wrapped in pale pink paper with a pink bow from the passenger seat in a hurry Kelly sighed. She was running late again, not that anyone was going to question her about it, over the last few years her friends got used to her lateness.

As she walked towards the house where she lived seemingly a lifetime ago, she couldn't help but feel sentimental, Brandon on her mind again. What would their life look like if they didn't get cold feet and actually married years back? Would they still be living in this house as they planned to? Would they have a family? Dog? Would they be happy together? The questions just kept popping in her head, she was unable to stop them and what scared her, she couldn't answer a single one of them. Slowing down she took in the details of the house, it still looked the same as when the Walsh's moved in years ago, yet over the years Steve and Janet made it theirs without actually changing much, the row of junipers that Janet planted there three years ago, or the lanterns that were lighting the pathway in the night...small on the first look unimportant details.

Ringing the doorbell she waited. Her mind still in overdrive, at this point she was almost willing to admit that despite the doubts on their wedding day they'd have been happy in this house together, with a kid or two...she felt her depression returning. It's what gatherings like this always did to her. Her friends were moving on with their life's, settling down, starting families of their own...yes, she had her company, her very own baby...but in the past months she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something or someone was missing from her life and that feeling came along way before she bumped into Brandon two weeks ago.

"Miss Taylor. It's been a long time." Steve grinned opening the door for her. Moving the box under her left arm she gave him a hug.

"You know it, always on the go." She said apologetically, setting the box on the table in the hallway alongside the others.

"It's a tough life." Steve noted leading her through the house and out in the backyard.

Stepping outside she was met with the chatter and laughter. Maddy playing with her friends in the bouncy castle her parents ordered for the party. Janet and Donna chatting together, baby Jack soundly asleep in Donna's arms. David talking to...she felt the blood drain from her face...Brandon. As on cue he turned around his piercing blue eyes glued to her. She watched as he moved towards her but she was unable to move, talk or think. Kissing both her cheeks he gave her a hug acting like one would do if they haven't seen each other for nine long years. How the hell could he be so cool and calm when all she could feel was panic?!

"Surprised to see me, Kelly?" Brandon asked as they pulled apart.

Her voice still lost, all she could do was nod in reply. From the corner of her eye she could see her friends watching. Except Donna who knew about their night weeks ago, no one had an idea about the two of them meeting recently, which was a good thing she decided promptly.

"It's good to see you." Kelly said finally, relieved that her voice co-operated and the words came out sounding normally. The last she wanted was gave away any of the feelings that were rocking her body or the urge to run away from him and the searching eyes of her friends.

"It's good to see you too. You haven't changed a bit." Brandon smiled, but when she looked into his eyes she felt the breath catch in her throat, deep inside he was hurting just like her...

* * *

Sitting in the sand, steps away from the old beach house, she buried her toes into it watching as the sun was setting on the horizon, the last ray of the sunshine lighting her surroundings. She had no idea how she made it through Maddy's party with Brandon present, but as soon as it was acceptable she left, heading directly to the beach. Seeing the pain in Brandon's eyes was almost unbearable for her, she hurt him, she never wanted to do that. Resting her forehead against her knees she closed her eyes wishing all of this would be only her dream and not the reality she lived in.

"I knew I'll find you here." The familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts and solitude. Plopping himself down into the sand, they sat there in silence for what felt like eternity.

"I'm sorry about New York, Brandon." Kelly said finally.

"Are you?" He questioned her, not giving her the slightest look his eyes fixed to the last remains of sun on the horizon.

"On contrary of what you might think. Yes, I am." She let out, without saying anything further.

"I don't know what to think anymore." He looked into her eyes.

She couldn't hold his gaze and her eyes slipped down into her lap. That made two of them as she too had no idea what to say, what to think and most importantly how to make everything better.

Brandon sighed, staring at the horizon again. It never used to be like this, never. Even when they were fighting years back, getting together and leaving each other, he felt something, now all he felt was numbness. He had no idea why he even insisted on making this stop on his way to Afghanistan. To see her, to talk to her...what was there to talk about? She made her feelings crystal clear the last time they met. He was a fool.

Standing up he brushed the sand off his clothes. "I'm leaving for Afghanistan tomorrow evening. I just thought you might want to know that." He said turning around and heading away from her.

It took a few seconds until her brain fully registered his words. Afghanistan, that one kept repeating in her mind over and over again. She felt her stomach tighten. In an instant she was on her feet, reaching him in a few steps. Her hand grabbing his arm and making him turn around.

"What do you think you are doing?" She left out louder than she ever intended to.

"Heading back to Sander's house." He shrugged.

"Afghanistan? Of all the places around the world you head to Afghanistan? What about your parents? Sister. Friends. Have you thought about any of them for a moment when you made that selfish choice?" She said animatedly, feeling like her heart has been shattered into million pieces.

"What about you?" He questioned her, brushing off all her rage and anger that came with her words.

"What about me?" The rage was giving up, worry and pain taking over.

"We both know this is not about my parents, sister or friends. Kelly, if something changed since New York. You have to tell me." Brandon said slowly.

She stared at him, the words not coming out. Instead she felt the tears building in the corner of her eyes. "Nothing changed...I still love you." She admitted, the words coming out barely above the whisper as the first tears streamed down her cheeks.

His arms were around her immediately. Holding her tight he felt her shaking uncontrollably as the sobs were leaving her body. He did the only thing he could do, cried along with her.

 _A/N: Once again thank you for all your reviews and being patient with me. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I swear this chapter was refusing to be written. It took me at least five tries to finally get it all out and I'm still not completely happy with it. But in order to move on with the story without further ado, here is chapter number five._

 **Chapter 5**

The time was his enemy now, counting down the minutes he could spend in her presence. His eyes drifted to Kelly and he pressed his lips on the top of her head softly listening to her low breathing as she slept, tired, all cried out, but he hoped that at least a little bit happy. A good chunk of the past 24 hours have been an emotional rollercoaster for both of them. Staring into the darkness outside through the full glass window in Kelly's bedroom he replayed the events that transpired during the previous night. Their tears and ramblings down on the beach.

 _"Why Brandon?" Kelly questioned him freeing herself from his embrace the tears still streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably. Plopping down into the cold sand she pulled her knees close burying her face into them. Her emotions were all over the place and she needed some distance from him. Even though she asked, she had no idea if she wanted to hear the answer to her question, but she knew one thing for sure, at that moment she couldn't stand his touch and closeness, knowing that no matter what she was going to say or do, she was going to lose him again._

 _Brandon remained standing still a few feet away from her, his face tear stroked as well. He couldn't bother with wiping his tears away, instead he slid his hands into the pockets thinking of what to say. He could use his obligatory answer and tell her what a great chance it was and how this experience will boost his career. But it was not so simple with Kelly, it was never simple with Kelly._

 _Crossing the short distance between them he plopped himself down into the sand a few feet away from her. "Kel, I know what you're thinking..."_

 _"No." Kelly shook her head her eyes locking with this. "You've no idea what I'm thinking, Brandon. Remember, you don't know me anymore." She reminded him of his own words he spoke to her that night in New York, her voice tired and emotional._

 _Brandon breathed in determined to tell her everything, no matter how painful it was going to be for her to hear. "I broke up with my girlfriend of four years a day before we met in New York. We were over for a long time, but it was still a bitter pill to swallow and made me realize what a selfish workaholic I've become." He said purposely leaving out her identity. "Then I met you and it hit me why I became this person. I was not over you. No matter how hard I tried to fool myself over the years. It was easier to burry myself in work and make my career my priority instead of admitting I made a mistake when we called off our wedding. That night, I felt like I was given another chance, another chance to be happy with you and became someone else...but, you took it all away..abruptly." The last words came out barely above the whisper._

 _Kelly's head sank again, his words falling heavily on her shoulders and the feeling of guilt multiplying. If she had been honest with him from get go...none of this would be happening._

 _"Kel." Brandon put a finger under her chin forcing her to look at him, he easily figured out what she's been thinking. "No matter how this sounds...this is not your fault."_

 _"How can't it be? If I told you how I felt that night instead of running away, if I was able to push all my insecurities away ...none of this would be happening." Kelly looked at him forcefully._

 _"Even if you told me, I would have accepted the offer. You know Kelly, you are not the only one that changed over the years, Afghanistan is a great chance to boost my career."_

 _"A hypothetical career, you may still have if you make it back in one piece." Kelly said finally what she's been thinking all along. "The case in New York was a great chance, this is pure craziness. You don't have to go to a war zone to prove that you're a great journalist."_

 _"I do Kelly, this is how it works. You have to prove you're good over and over again." Brandon argued._

 _Kelly looked away from him, nothing he said made any sense to her and instead of understanding his motives all she felt was confusion. "What would have made you say no to that offer?" She asked directly the tears now gone._

 _"You." He said simply._

 _"Me? You just told me minutes ago, that not even confessing my feelings in New York would have changed your decision."_

 _Brandon smiled softly. "Yes, the Kelly I saw walking out of my room in New York wouldn't manage that, but the Kelly I left here would."_

 _"The Kelly you left, is no longer here." Kelly looked at him her expression stern._

 _"Neither is the Brandon that left her, but I'm sure if we really want to, we'll be able to find them again." He watched as her face softened as his words fully reached her._

 _"So you think there is a chance for us?" She asked hopefully._

 _Brandon nodded. "I know you don't agree with my decision, but I have to do this Kelly. I have to prove that I'm able to do this, that I'm good enough to do this. But I also have to leave to find myself again, to be ready to leave the past nine years behind me and come back the way I was before."_

 _Kelly breathed out upon his admission. "I can live with this explanation. I promise I'll do my best to find the girl you left here." She smiled softly for the first time that night._

 _Wrapping his arm around her shoulder Brandon made her lean towards him. "You're already right on track." He murmured pressing a kiss on her temple as they sat there in the darkness together._

The dark black nothingness outside was now gone and the skies turned dark gray instead, the hint of orange and red making it clear a new day will arrive soon. Just a few more hours left until he will be sitting on the plane that will take him into uncertainty. He hasn't slept a wing last night, but it didn't bother him. He didn't want to sleep. Sleeping would just rob him of the time he could spend with her. His mind wandering back again.

 _After hours at beach they finally made it back to her house. The flames of the fireplace lighted the room as they sat on the white carpet wrapped in fluffy blankets and with a bottle and two glassed of red in front of them. They left the tears by the ocean and were now laughing almost hysterically as they reminiscence of their time together and apart._

 _"I can't believe you said no to a date with Bradley Cooper." Brandon laughed holding his stomach._

 _Kelly grinned sipping the red liquid from her glass. "Why? He's not exactly my type." She smiled playfully._

 _"No, he really isn't." Brandon confirmed wrinkling his nose._

 _"He is no Brandon Walsh." Kelly looked at him intently._

 _"The old one or the new one?" Brandon asked jokingly._

 _"Both of them." Kelly sat the glass on the floor her eyes locked with his._

 _"You've lowered your standards if you'd take the new one as well." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them._

 _"I had to, since the old one was gone." Kelly shrugged, her eyes still not leaving him._

 _"Kel..." Brandon started, but was interrupted immediately._

 _"No matter what we said down on the beach, old or new, we both want it Brandon, don't even pretend you don't." She said quietly yet powerfully._

 _She was right, he not only wanted it, he needed it as well and looking into her eyes he knew he was going to get it. Closing his eyes he leaned forward his lips capturing hers easily, kissing her hungrily, greedily feeling her respond in similar fashion. That night they made love right there on the floor in front of her fireplace. They did not vow to be a couple, but neither of them denied that no matter how much they changed, the attraction and feelings were still there._

Snapping out of the daydream, the room now lit with the first rays of sun. He felt Kelly squirm next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, before her eyes fluttered open and soft smile brushed her lips when she remembered she was not alone in the bed.

"Morning." She mumbled, inching up and pressing her lips on his. He did not reply, instead he buried his hand into her blond hair as his tongue traced the soft curve of her lower lip. They may have just a few hours together left before a long separation, but he knew they were going to make the best of the time left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Tiptoeing into the kitchen Brandon wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist pressing his lips against her neck resulting in a fit of giggles mixed with soft groans coming from her mouth. "If you don't stop this I'm going to burn them." She warned him with a faked annoyance in her voice.

"Eating...is...overrated." Brandon whispered between trailing small kisses down her neck.

"That might be true, but after last night I refuse to put out again until I'm fed properly." Kelly grinned.

"Speaking of last night, Kel. It was amazing." He mumbled.

Kelly smiled, moving the last of the pancakes from the pan on the plate and turning the burner off. "To be honest, I never expected you to pull an all-nighter. I didn't know you still had it in you, Walsh." She turned around facing him with a big grin on her face.

"Hey!" Brandon grinned. "That's not fair, especially if you're the one who fell asleep at 4 am." His arms drew her closer and his lips found hers easily, his tongue dancing on her lips.

"You've tired me out." Kelly smiled dreamily.

"But you liked it."

"No, I loved it." She giggled.

"What am I going to do with you Miss Taylor?" Brandon raised his brows shaking his head in a mocked disapproval.

"Hmm...I don't know, but after I eat something I'm willing to find out." She smiled freeing herself from his embrace.

"You better hurry up, the time's ticking." He blurted following her, watching as she placed the plate in the middle of the table set for two, that's when her shoulders slumped. "Kel..." He said softly, placing his hands on her arms.

"It's okay, Brandon. I just somehow managed to forget that in a few hours you'll be gone again." She said quietly.

"It's not forever." Brandon turned her around his eyes meeting hers.

"No, just six months with a possibility to prolong."

"Which I'm not going to do." Brandon kissed her quickly before letting go of her and sitting down on the chair.

"Yeah." Kelly looked away briefly. "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I've brought this up. It's not like we're together and I've a claim on you. You might very well stay there as long as you want or come back and decide this is not what you want."

"Kel..." Brandon catched her eyes. "Over the years we've been through too much together...no matter what happens, you'll always have a claim on me."

"Right." Her face fell and she looked away not able to hold his gaze, this was Brandon Walsh always trying to do the honorable thing and make the other person feel better.

"I do mean it." He said taking her hands into his. "I'll be back here in six months ready to do whatever is needed so there can be "us" again and there'll be nothing that will ever make me walk away, I promise."

Kelly looked up at him hopefully, maybe those were not just words, maybe he already made his mind. "I believe you."

"Good." He returned her smile, giving her hands a gentle squeeze before letting go of them. "Now, we should eat something. I don't want you to starve to death." He grinned.

Kelly rolled her eyes taking a few pancakes on her plate. Taking a few glimpses of Brandon while eating she couldn't help, but thing how nice it would be to see him like this every morning...the time was still ticking.

* * *

Hours later Brandon stood above Kelly fully dressed and ready to leave, watching her as she slept peacefully. It was another memory he wanted to keep and cherish during the long months apart. He was sad but at the same time relieved that she was asleep and he couldn't say goodbye to her properly. It was not the first time he was leaving her behind, but this time it felt somehow more difficult.

Leaning in he pressed his lips on her forehead taking in her scent and the softness of her skin. The kiss was gone too quickly and he took one last glance of her before he turned around and walked away from her bedroom, missing the tears that spilled on her cheeks almost the very same moment the door closed behind him. The past 24 hours definitely meaning a lot to both of them.

* * *

"So, this is it. You're really going to do it and leave us again?" Steve swallowed hard as they reached the departure hall at the airport. This time he was definitely not the happy witty usual self.

"I have to." Brandon uttered, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. He thought that leaving Kelly behind was going to be the toughest thing he had to do that day, it turned out leaving the rest of his friends was not much easier. "Can you do something for me?" Brandon asked him.

"Anything." Steve said immediately.

"Can you take care of Kelly for me?"

"Anything I need to know?" Steve asked raising his brow. The fact that Kelly behaved strangely around Brandon the day before and he left Madeline's party shortly after his former fiancée did not go unnoticed to him, but with their history he did not attach any importance to it, not until now.

"Not really." Brandon breathed out. "Just take care of her. The coming days are not going to be easy for her."

"Well, she's not going to make taking care of her easy for me, but I'll do my best." Steve grinned.

"Thanks, Steve. You don't know how much I appreciate that." Brandon smiled.

"I think, I do." Steve uttered. Although he promised to take Brandon to the airport, he felt uneasy about the whole thing, he hated goodbyes and this one felt even harder knowing where his friend was heading.

He'd rather get it over with quickly, at least before he'll find himself weeping in a public place. "Alright, I hate goodbyes and you know it. So you owe me once you are back in the States. Take care of yourself Brandon, don't do anything crazy...or crazier than you already did." Steve grinned. "And come back to her soon."

"Thanks, Steve. That's the plan." Brandon said as the two of them embraced.

Adjusting the bag on his shoulder again, Brandon moved forward without saying anything else, walking away from the world he knew, from his family and friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Exhausted after nearly twenty four hours of traveling Brandon dropped his bag on the floor in the hotel room in Kabul. Taking in his surroundings he smirked, this was definitely no Mandarin Oriental. For the next six months this was going to be his home away from home from. There was a bed, table and chair, dresser and what looked like a clean bathroom. What was most important it had a steady internet connection, his link to the world outside.

Laying flat on the bed he closed his eyes momentarily, feeling the jet lag set in all he wanted to do was curl up in the bed and sleep at least for a few hours. But before he could do that, hopefully in a few hours, there were still some things that had to be done. He promised to send Kelly an e-mail as soon as he arrived. Plus, he had to meet Sean and Hamid in half an hour. Sean was the guy he was going to replace, more than ready to give him a how to survive in a war zone introduction before he'll return to the States in a week. Hamid was going to become his new best friend, lifesaver, guide, an eye into all the madness that was going on outside this relatively safe bubble that was the center of Kabul.

Opening his eyes he sat up dragging his laptop out of the bag, first things first, there was a certain lady back at home waiting for his e-mail.

* * *

Kelly leaned back against the chair breathing out in frustration. She arrived in her office already at seven in the morning that day, hoping her work will distract her worrisome thoughts, now nearly ten hours later she had yet to finish any of her work. Tired, frustrated, irritable and anxious. She was fully aware that she could be a royal pain in the ass on the odd occasion and this was definitely one of those days. She'll have to apologize to Abby tomorrow.

Clicking on her mailbox she stared at the empty inbox as countess times before. With each second without an e-mail from him her anxiety grew, all the horror scenarios going through her mind. Resting her head in her hands she waited again. No relationship, no labels, no claim, no commitment, right...she knew it was a lie, she cared way too much about him to believe it even for a second.

Raising her eyes again, she finally spotted his name in her mailbox letting out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Clicking on the e-mail she read it carefully, finally a content smile on her face.

Before she could hit the reply button a knock on her door made her tear her eyes away from the computer screen.

"Come in." She called pushing herself slightly away from the table. Looking surprised when she saw Steve's blond head pop in. "Steve?!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Kel." Still grinned walking in and closing the door behind him.

"I'm glad to see you. I was just not expecting you. How did you get past Abby?" Kelly smiled standing up, the two of them exchanging an air kiss.

"Used my charm." Steve winked at her. "I told her it was an emergency."

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Kelly asked leading him to the chairs on the other end of her office.

"Do I need a reason to visit my friend?" Steve grinned.

"No, but if my memory serves me right it's the first time you're in my office. So?" Kelly asked.

"You're tough Miss President." Steve joked.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Brandon." She looked at him intently. After he left her place yesterday afternoon someone had to take him to the airport to catch his flight, Steve was her best guess. Now she wondered what exactly the two of them talked about.

"Well, I can say no and we can carry on this discussion for the next few minutes. But the years with my wife taught me that there is no point in doing so, so I bow down, you're right." Steve looked at her guilty.

Kelly let out a groan. "What did he do?"

"He asked me to take care of you while he's gone." Steve admitted.

"Great." Kelly clasped her hands together. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." She said stubbornly.

"I know that. But you know Kelly, you don't always have to be in charge, strong, independent and carry the weight of everything on your shoulders. You have family and friends to lean on." Steve looked at her hopefully.

Kelly looked away from him. His words...it was all she knew in the last years, that's how she built her company. That's what her clients and partners were looking for and expecting from her, that's why they trusted her.

"Yeah, well...if you need anything, you know where to find me." Steve stood up seeing he was not going to get any reaction from her, kissing her forehead on his way out. She had always been stubborn, but in the past years...it was almost impossible to reason with her.

"Steve!" Kelly called after him before he could reach the door. "Thank you." She said standing up.

Steve gave her a weak smile. "How about a dinner at our place on Friday? Donna, David and Jack are coming as well." He looked at her hopefully.

"Sounds good." Kelly smiled softly.

"Just don't forget to write it down, before you start to rule the world again." Steve joked.

Kelly groaned. "It happened only once." Kelly said in her defense.

"Yes, but you'll be hearing about it for the next twenty years." Steve grinned.

"That's one thing I'm sure of." Kelly smiled, finally remembering something. "Just before you walked in, I got an e-mail from Brandon, he arrived to Kabul and he's alright."

"I'm glad to hear that." Steve smiled, for once deciding that whatever was going on between his two friends, he was not going to question them about it, not yet. No matter how much it was killing him. "I'll see you on Friday, Kel." He kissed her cheek giving her a smile and leaving her office.

Kelly stood there for a brief moment, surprised by his reaction or rather lack of it, this was not like Steve. Before she could overanalyze it, she remembered she had an e-mail to reply to and happily returned back to her desk.

* * *

Listening to Sean's words, Brandon figure out rather quickly that he had absolutely no idea what he had gotten himself into when he took on this offer. Not even working as a journalist for over a decade could prepare him for this and he was sure he'll replay this sentence as his mantra once he'll leave the relative safety that centre of Kabul provided.

Mistake. Stupidity. Unpreparedness. Those and similar words were running through his mind as his eyes slipped from the talking Sean to Hamid who was quietly sitting in the corner. Fitting the depiction of typical Muslim guy you get served by the media to a dot. On contrary of what the media feed you there was something about that guy that calmed Brandon down, especially knowing he'll be by his side after Sean will leave bringing him relief.

The three of them talked for a long time and returning back to his room, he could already tell what was so calming about Hamid, he was not a man of many words, he rather sat and listened to others, but when he talked in his nearly perfect English, his words were wise and spot-on. He felt secure in his presence and instinctively knew he'd do anything to bring him back to Kelly in one piece.

Speaking of Kelly, he grabbed the laptop from the bed and turned it on waiting for his mailbox to load. Seeing her name in his inbox a content smile crept on his face. Leaning against the headboard of his bed he clicked on the mail reading carefully.

 _A/N: Wishing you all Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2016._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

The sky outside was so un-typical for the otherwise sunny California, but the dark grey clouds threading with the rain to fall any minute were matching her mood perfectly. It has been exactly fifty three hours and thirty three minutes since he left her house, no she wasn't counting the time apart from him. Snuggled under the warm fluffy blanket laying on the sofa in her living room she stared into the space lost in her little world. While yesterday waiting for his e-mail she could still pretend none of this was happening, today knowing Brandon was already in Kabul it all downed on her. She called the office in the morning letting them know she won't be coming, worked from home for a few hours, but spent the majority of her day in the same spot as she was occupying now.

She didn't need to see her therapist to know this was unhealthy and she should stop it and occupy herself with something else while Brandon was gone. The truth was, she was not ready to feel okay about it, not yet. For once she took Steve's words to her heart and called Donna. She could really use a friend now, that's why her best friend and baby Jack were currently on the way to her house. She felt guilty for bothering Donna when she knew too good she had a baby to take care. Donna however, being her usual self, nixed all her arguments in under five seconds and had probably the baby packed and was underway by the time they finished the phone call. This and seeing Steve yesterday made Kelly realize how rubbish friend she's been in the past years and she vowed herself to change that, after all it was a part of her new to old transformation that she promised Brandon.

By the time the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of her guests she already felt slightly better.

"Hey, Don!" Kelly greeted her friend opening the door.

"Hey, Kel." Donna gave her a confused look when she walked passed her heading into the living area. After the call from half an hour ago, she was expecting to find Kelly in similar state as when she returned from New York. This was far away from it, on the better side.

"He just gets cuter every time I see him." Kelly squatted down to the baby carrier watching the sleeping baby.

"Oh boy, don't remind me. He's going to be six weeks old tomorrow and I've no idea how that happened." Donna lamented.

"He's growing up way too fast." Kelly brushed the baby's soft cheek looking at him longingly.

"Definitely. But I don't think Jack is the reason why you called." Donna inquired watching as Kelly let go of the baby and sat next to her friend.

"No." Kelly confirmed wrapping up her arms around her knees.

"Is it Brandon, Kel?" Donna sighed.

"How do you know?"

Donna tapped her nose a soft smile on her lips. "You told me about New York...and when he showed up at Madeline's birthday party, the tension between the two of you could be cut with a knife. You disappeared as soon as you could and he left shortly after you. It was not hard to put two and two together. He went after you, right?"

"Yes, he did." Kelly admitted.

"And?" Donna questioned her raising her brows.

"He found me and we spent the next day together, it felt like he never left." Kelly stopped biting her lower lip something on her mind. "Don, do you think I'm nuts? I mean we haven't seen each other for years, than we meet again and we just take off right where we ended...minus the wedding."

"The important question is not what I think, but what do YOU think?" Donna countered.

"It feels right." Kelly admitted.

"There's your answer then." Donna smiled.

"Yes...I'm probably nuts." Kelly sighed. "You know, those twenty-four hours have been certainly an emotional rollercoaster for both of us, but those have been the best moments of my life in years...having Brandon around, I've finally felt alive." Kelly admitted.

"Sounds like love to me."

"Maybe. We decided to not put any label on us as of yet and see where this goes once he is back." Kelly looked into her lap.

"Nothing new there." Donna rolled her eyes, if there should be someone crowned up as the Queen of hidden feelings, it'd be certainly Kelly.

"For once, I told him how I feel, but that didn't stop him from going there either." Kelly objected.

"That's a start." Donna noted.

"Yeah." Kelly agreed. "Baby steps." She smiled softly.

"Better than waiting for him to figure it out on his own. Guys can be really slow." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Kelly giggled, just sitting there with Donna, talking. It all felt great. "There is another thing, I wanted to talk with you about."

"That would be?"

"I'm sorry about the last few years, for not being there for you as much as you'd deserve. You're my best friend and I got so caught up in this big business thing that I somehow forgot about it."

"Kel, you've nothing to be sorry about." Donna assured her. "You were pursuing your dream and we've grown up and moved on with our lives, it was impossible to keep the same level of contact that we had in high school or university while we were living together. No hard feelings, whenever I needed you, you were there."

"Really?" Kelly smiled weakly. Her mind was deadly set on the idea that she had been neglecting her friends.

"Really." Donna confirmed.

"Oh, come here." Kelly said hugging Donna.

"So this has been really bothering you?" Donna questioned her.

"Yes, actually for some time. I just had no idea how to go about it." Kelly admitted. "Then came Brandon and one of those things we talked about was returning to our roots. If we want to move from this limbo to a couple, we have to find ourselves again. Otherwise he'd be just another Matt, Jake, Adam or Travis. That made for a good starting point."

Excluding Dylan from the name list did not go unnoticed to Donna, but she did not question it. "Do you think it's possible? I mean it's not nine years before, you've been through some things, Brandon as well and now going to Afghanistan I guess that will change him as a person as well. You can't be the same again."

"That's true. I guess it's more about changing our values. It was all about success and money in the past years." Kelly said sadly. "You know why I gradually spent less and less time with you, David, Steve and Janet?"

"Work." Donna shrugged.

"Partly. But there's been a part of me that was jealous. You were settling down, getting married and having family, moving on to the next stage of your life. All I had was my company and after a while it felt like I had nothing to contribute to the group so I rather stayed away."

"That's silly." Donna opposed.

"That's how I feel. There was a time of my life when all I wanted was to be find a right guy and have a family, something all of you achieved, but I had to give it up in order to get where I'm now." Kelly breathed out.

"You know what Kel." Donna looked at her seriously, stopping briefly. "Listening to you today, there is something telling me that you are about six months away from getting the life you imagined for yourself all those years ago." Her lips curled up into a smile.

"I wish you were right." Kelly sighed looking away from her friend.

* * *

Mountains and plains, everything brown with rare hints of green as far as his eyes could see. The jeep jumping up and down on the uneven road as they made their way north of Kabul, Hamid behind the wheel with Sean seated in the passenger seat and Brandon in the back. His first encounter with the country behind the borders of Kabul.

"The mountains, plains, it all looks so hostile." Brandon couldn't tear his eyes away from the scenery outside.

"Hostile, rough, unpredictable...that's why the Soviet's never stood a chance in the 80's. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into." Sean noted.

Brandon smirked, the same could have been said about him. He had still no idea what he was doing now. If there was no contract signed he'd be already on the first plane to States. Where the hell was his boy scout self now when he needed it?

"So, tell me one thing Brandon." Sean turned in his seat the half smirk and half smile that Brandon concluded after one day was typical for him on his face. "How the hell did the old man convince you to come here?"

"Offered me to doubled my Christmas bonus." Brandon joked.

"Sense of humor. That's going to get you through the days here." Sean noted.

"Maybe it will help." Brandon agreed.

"I'm leaving because my wife said she had enough. Either I come home for good or we can call it quits. The higher ups were not happy, but it was a no brainer. Over the years I've already caused that poor wife of mine a few sleepless nights and a lot of grey hair, she deserves a break." Sean grinned. "How about you? Are you married?"

"No, I'm not married." Brushing off Sean's straightforwardness he continued. "But there is someone I care about a lot waiting for me home, hopefully."

"Don't let her wait too long." Sean grinned facing the road again when they entered what certainly used to be a lively little town before. Now it looked more like a ghost town, the buildings visibly damaged and not a single person in sight.

"Even after all those years and seeing this over and over again, I'll never get used to this picture." Sean said as they made their way through the empty streets.

Looking at the abandoned and ruined buildings around him Brandon gulped, it was not a picture he wished to get used to either, but it was for sure an eye-opener. Six more months.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

The laptop in her lap, the blank new e-mail draft opened on the screen for the past hour as she sat there on the sofa unable to tear her sight away from the TV, CNN coverage on. Several massive explosions reported from the center of Kabul. Her face was blank.

She's had a great day, came home a little over an hour ago from the dinner with Steve, Janet, Donna, David and their kids. Dragged on her favorite tank top and sweet pants ready to write an e-mail to Brandon, to tell him about her day and thank him for asking Steve to look out for her. Turning the TV on she skipped through the channels as usually hoping she'll find something that will run in the background while she'll write Brandon. Instead she found this and everything changed in that moment. She was scared, she has never been so scared in her life, on top of that she felt helpless. There was nothing that she could do, just wait until he'll let her know that he was fine. He had to be fine.

Donna called about half an hour ago, after she and David came across the same coverage once they came home. She offered to come over, but Kelly refused. Having her over wouldn't change anything.

She tried her hardest to stay rational. In his last e-mail from three days ago, Brandon mentioned they'll head out of Kabul for a few days and he'll have no internet connection. They should have returned back either on Friday or Saturday. Today was Friday. She received no e-mail throughout the whole day, it was entirely possible they were still not back. At least that's what she kept telling herself. But the panic she felt was telling her it was not working, so she sat there glued to the TV screen waiting for another update.

* * *

"Change of plans." Sean threw the phone on the passenger seat. They stopped on their way back to Kabul when the satellite phone kept ringing.

"What do you mean?" Brandon questioned him, standing outside of the car and stretching himself. They've been driving for four hours and the Afghan roads, if they even deserved to be called that, were anything but comfortable.

"No semi comfortable bed for you tonight Walsh and no flight home for me either." Sean said dryly.

"Why? What happened?" Brandon said disappointed. After three days, he was more than ready to get a decent amount of sleep in a somewhat comfortable bed, but more importantly he was looking forward to the e-mails from Kelly that were for sure waiting in his inbox.

"Several explosions in the center of Kabul, that's what happened. The city is hermetically closed, they are not letting anyone in or out." Sean explained.

"Shit." Brandon sighed.

"Yeah, shit." Sean confirmed.

"How long will it take before they'll open it again?" Brandon asked.

"Sometimes it takes a few hours, but it can be days, up to a week." Hamid jumped into the conversation.

"Depends if they are trying to get them this time or not." Sean explained.

Up to a week? That was not good. If the explosions make it to American news and if Kelly finds out about them, and he was almost positive the answer to both ifs was yes, this was the first of many sleepless nights that he knew he was going to cause her. Somehow he could relate to Sean's wife who wanted to have her husband home.

"What do we do now?" Brandon questioned the two guys in front of him who were busy talking.

"Find some shelter until we can continue. It's never good to stay in the open space for too long. You don't know who might be watching us." Hamid said, the two men moving back towards the car and Brandon following them dutifully. He had no idea if scaring him was Hamid's intention, but he felt fear a lot of fear.

* * *

Her heels tapped against the wooden floor as she walked across the building. If it wasn't for the meeting with Ralph Lauren's people scheduled for that morning she'd have called the office and told them she was not coming in that day. Three days, three long days since she found about the explosions in Kabul. She hasn't slept a wing since that moment waiting for an e-mail or a call or anything. She came very close to calling his parents in Hong Kong to find out if they heard from him, but restrained herself in case they didn't know about the explosions. There was no need to make them worried as well.

Nodding to Abby she marched into her office leaving the door open. Sitting in her chair she quickly opened her laptop and scanned the e-mails, still nothing. Her stomach churned. By now he had to be back in Kabul, than why was he not replying? She sent him several e-mails over the weekend, the last few containing only a simple request, to let her know he was safe. She felt sick from the nerves again and closed her eyes to steady herself. "Damn it Brandon, just reply." She mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to be alone." Came a timid voice. Opening her eyes Kelly saw Abby standing in front of her a cup with coffee in her hand. Judging by the guilty look on her face, she heard her last words.

"It's alright, Abby. Thanks for the coffee." Kelly smiled reassuringly.

"You're welcome. The meeting room is ready and the people from Ralph Lauren should arrive in ten minutes." Abby narrated.

"That's great. Are Tim and Susan already here?" They were her two best people and she relied on them heavily when it came to her most important client.

"Yes, I saw them minutes ago." Abby said happily.

"Alright. Looks like we are good to go." Kelly smiled optimistically, for a moment forgetting all about Kabul, explosions and Brandon. Maybe coming to the office was just what she needed.

"I'll probably regret saying this." Abby bit her lip. "But you don't look so good today. Is there anything else I can bring you except the coffee?"

"I had a few sleepless nights before this meeting and no amount of make-up can hide the bags under my eyes. Believe me, I tried it." Kelly chuckled. "Thanks for your concern, Abby."

Although there was no hidden meaning behind her words, she could still see that Abby somewhat tensed, she'll have to talk to that poor girl after the meeting. She was amazing in her work, that's why Kelly choose her to became her assistant, but there were moments like this when she kept asking herself if it was the best choice. If it wasn't too much for her.

"I'll be at my desk, if you need anything." Abby blurted out, before she walked out of the office. Kelly leaned back in her chair sipping the coffee. Her eyes glued to the screen in front of her, Brandon's name still nowhere in sight. Sighing she set the empty cup on the table and locked her computer. The meeting couldn't wait any longer, that's why she put on her best business smile and left her office.

* * *

Dirty, tired and sore that's how Brandon felt once he opened the door to his small hotel room. It took nearly three days before everything returned to normalcy in Kabul as Sean said. He had to admit that word sounded weird in the middle of the madness that was going on there. Normalcy, what was there normal about war? About people dying, losing everything, their families, belongings, their future...there was nothing normal about that.

He threw the bag into the corner of the room, his eyes falling on the laptop on the bed before they gradually moved to the bathroom door. It was a tough choice, but he decided to compose a short mail before he'll take a shower and fell to the bed exhausted hoping for a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

Opening his mailbox he instantly knew there was someone else on the other end of the world who hasn't slept much, just like him. Probably a dozen of e-mails from Kelly were waiting for him there. He clicked the last one deciding to check the rest later. A single line written there.

 _Brandon, just let me know you are safe. Please._

 _Kelly_

He breathed out, clicking on the reply button.

 _Hi Kel,_

 _I'm safe. We were not able to enter the city for the past three days. I'll write you more later, need to catch up on my sleep and you should do the same. :)_

 _Brandon_

He clicked the send button and closed the laptop setting it on the night table before dragging himself up from the bed and into the bathroom. Hopefully he'll feel like a human again after the shower.

* * *

The meeting went well, the people from Ralph Lauren were satisfied with drafts for the campaign, no surprise there, Kelly smiled contentedly as she walked back into her office hours later.

Sitting in her chair she unlocked the screen, finally spotting Brandon's name in her inbox a heavy weight lifted of her shoulders. She read through the few sentences he wrote her before she turned the laptop off and placed it in the computer bag, taking his words once again to heart.

On her way out she stopped by Abby's desk letting her know she'll be on her phone for the rest of the day. She needed sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Setting her cup of coffee on the table Kelly closed the newspaper a content smile on her face. She was so proud of him. "So what do you think?" She asked Donna who was seated across from her reading through the same story that she just finished.

"He has done a great job. No, an amazing job. I can see everything through his words although I was never there, not that I ever wanted to." Donna returned her smile folding the newspaper and laying it on the table.

Kelly nodded in agreement. "I miss him like crazy, but reading this...it's worth the wait and separation. I'm really proud of him." She enthused.

Donna raised her brows a cheeky smile on her lips.

"What?" Kelly questioned her, grabbing her cup again.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you finally admit it."

Kelly shrugged. "I guess it makes no sense to hide my feelings anymore, although admitting that I love him does not make things any easier."

"Well, at least you are clear about your feelings. That's already a good start in your case." Donna teased her.

Kelly shook her head playfully. "You're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am. That's why I'm happy I don't have to see you with another Jake or Matt or even Dylan."

"Yeah. Hopefully." Kelly averted her eyes, breathing in. Her feelings were clear, but she wished she knew where they really stood with Brandon. It was going to take months before she'd be able to find out.

* * *

Standing in front of the dirty mirror Brandon studied his face. The bags under his eyes a clear sign of the sleepless nights behind him. The five day stubble...that was how long they were out of Kabul. He ran his hand over it for a moment forgetting the reality. It reminded him of the beard he sported briefly back in college and how much Kelly hated it. She tried everything to convince him to get rid of it, a smile flashed through his lips. Till this day she had no idea that it was a bet that he won and was glad himself when he could finally get rid of it. He missed Kelly.

The loud banging on the door returned him back to reality. Before he could reach the door, it flew open and Hamid hurried inside. "Grab your bag Brandon. We have to leave." He let out as soon as he spotted him.

Without any questions Brandon did as he was told. He trusted Hamid fully no matter how long they knew each other, he had no other choice after all.

Grabbing the bag and throwing it over his shoulder he followed him through the hallway of the rundown hotel where they intended to spend the night previously. Just before they reached the door Hamid signaled to him to stop and stay by the wall. Both of them stood there in silence. There was nothing they could hear no movement, just deafening silence.

Satisfied with it Hamid signaled to him that they could continue outside. Brandon nodded and followed him out. The rest happened in hurry, they haven't made more than three steps out of the building when the shooting of the gun echoed through the darkness. Hamid launched himself on Brandon the weight of his body pushing him back inside through the open door.

Not expecting this Brandon lost his footing and landed on the dirty floor with Hamid on top of him, both shocked for a brief moment. Hamid recovered quickly and was on his feet within a second. "Damn it. Get up, we have to return back to the room." He ordered to Brandon.

"What the hell is going on?" Brandon asked pushing himself up from the floor.

"Later." Hamid mumbled with urgency leading him back into the room. Once inside he closed the door behind them and locked it. Grabbing the chair that had seen better times he pushed it under the handle and listened to the silence in the darkness of the room.

Brandon just slid down where he thought the bed was landing on the hard mattress, before the shooting cut through the silence of the night once again. It was still coming from outside and was soon followed by shooting from another gun.

"I thought we still had time to make it." Hamid sighed sitting down next to Brandon.

"What's going on Hamid?" Brandon asked. He was surprised by the calmness of his own voice, when all they could hear was a shooting coming from outside and all that he could feel was fear.

"The lovely guys of Taliban decided to pay this sleepy little town a visit. That's what happened. I got an echo minutes ago, but it turns out the information came too late." Hamid explained.

"So the shooting..."

"It was nothing personal." Hamid replied before Brandon could even finish the sentence. "Although if they knew they had an US citizen right under their noses it would be."

"That's reassuring." Brandon rolled his eyes hidden in the darkness.

"That's reality. You are here to write about reality and I'm not going to sugar coat it. I haven't done it with Sean either." Hamid said dryly pushing himself up from the bed and heading to the door. The shooting outside stopped and the hotel and town were in complete silence again.

Satisfied with it Hamid returned back and plopped himself down on the bed. "We will spend the night here. If we're lucky they'll leave the town during the night and we can leave early in the morning and continue south."

"Alright." Brandon rubbed his face. This was going to turn into a long night again.

* * *

Kelly woke up abruptly. For a moment she had no idea where she was. Looking outside the car window she recognized the familiar streets of New York, they were nearing her hotel.

"We will be right there." She could hear Abby's chipper voice and nodded her head in reply, her eyes hidden behind her shades. For a moment she contemplated how the hell could Abby be so fresh so early in the morning. They took a red eye flight from LAX the previous evening landing at JFK shortly before 8 am. The meeting with Ralph Lauren's team was planned for 1 pm. There was enough time for a bath and a short snooze in the hotel.

Stopping in front of the hotel the driver hurried outside opening the door for Kelly. She thanked him and gave him a soft smile on her way out of the car.

Looking at the entrance in front of her a smirk appeared on her face as she moved forward. Abby was going to take care of her luggage and everything else. Usually she would just walk past the reception knowing that her room was awaiting her, but not this time. She headed right to the reception desk, there were a few minor details that she wanted to take care of herself, without Abby's assistance.

"Welcome to the Mandarin Oriental Miss Taylor! How can I help you?" The receptionist, his tag reading Hugh, greeted her.

"Hello Hugh. I know my assistant already made the room reservations for us, but I'd like to change my room. I hope it won't be an issue." Kelly smiled at him, not for a second surprised that he knew who she was.

"No, not at all." Hugh returned her smile and looked into the computer. "Our suites on the 52nd and 53rd floor are still free for the length of your stay, unfortunately the one at 54th floor is already taken."

Kelly shook her head. "That's not really what I had in mind. I'd like to have room 623." She looked at him expectantly.

Hugh had a hard time hiding his surprise upon Kelly's request, but checked the room availability for her. "It's free." He said finally.

"Great." Kelly smiled watching as he chipped the hotel card for her.

"Here is your card." He said handing it to her.

"Thank you, Hugh. Have a nice day!" Kelly smiled at him before heading straight to the elevators.

The ride up was as short as she remembered it and in no time she stepped into her room the door closing behind her with a silent thud. Taking a deep breath she leaned her back against the closed door looking at the room in front of her. The same one that Brandon occupied during their unexpected meeting weeks back.

She knew that probably dozens of people walked through that room since that night, but yet, being in the same room, sleeping in the same bed where he made love to her, somehow she felt closer to him even though he was thousands miles away.

Kicking off her heals she laid back on the bed closing her eyes. It's been weeks since she had been to New York, probably her longest break from traveling in the past five years, but she had this on her mind ever since Brandon left for Afghanistan. She couldn't help but wonder if they were ever going to return to the hotel together.

Once he will be back in States and still willing to give them another chance, how were they going to make it work? His life was in Washington, she was mostly traveling between Los Angeles and New York. It would take a lot of compromises from both of them. What about their friends? She let out a barely audible sigh pushing all those thoughts away. She was too tired to think straight, with that thought she peacefully nodded off into the land of dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Sitting in darkness and silence Brandon literally counted the minutes until the sun will appear on the horizon. It felt like days, but yet only few hours passed since Hamid hurried them back into this room locking the door behind them. The shooting outside continued through the night and every time the bullets rang Brandon felt like the time stood still. He just wished that Hamid was right and by the time the new day will come the shooters outside will be gone.

"You should get some sleep." Hamid's voice interrupted the silence, shortly before another round of bullets was shot, must have been further away from them as the sound was not so deafening as before.

"It's hard with the nice company we are having outside." Brandon replied rubbing his face. He was tired, barely able to keep his eyes open yet sleep was the last thing on his mind. He was too scared to sleep.

"It sounds like they are moving further away from the center." Hamid noted, listening to the shooting.

"That's good. Isn't it?" Brandon asked.

"Good for us." Hamid replied quietly.

"True." Brandon agreed knowing exactly what he meant. "How did you know they were coming?"

"I got a word from a friend."

"I guess it's good to have friends everywhere." Brandon noted thinking back to his own ones. Living on the other end of the country and constantly on the road, he hadn't seen most of them in years. Right this moment he silently vowed himself to change that once he'll be back in the States. The shooting outside stopped again and the room was in silence, both men lost in their own thoughts.

"I used to live in this town." Hamid said finally, probably the first personal information he shared with Brandon.

"Before the war?" Brandon asked.

"This country has been in a war like state for years, but I guess you can say before this one started...I still have a few old friends living here, but I don't like to return." Hamid admitted.

"Having friends here is a good reason to return."

"It is." Hamid agreed. "But except my friends this town also holds my most painful memories and I don't like to revisit those."

"I'm sorry." Brandon said quietly, it was clear that they've slipped into a sensitive territory.

"You don't have to be, I'm the one who started this conversation, so I guess I'll also continue it. This is a town where I was born, grew up, buried my parents, returned after my studies, got married and finally buried my wife and daughter." Hamid narrated.

For the first time Brandon was glad that the darkness was surrounding them as he stared into it with his mouth opened and unsure how to react to Hamid's words. Luckily for him Hamid was not waiting for any reaction as he continued.

"The latest happened on the brink of this war and was the reason why I left for good, this is the first time I've returned."

Brandon could feel the bed move and heard the steps in the darkness as Hamid paced up and down the small room. The silence filling the room again.

"Has Taliban killed them?" Brandon finally let out, he almost refrained from asking, but the curiosity won in the end.

"No." Hamid dropped back down on the bed the string in the mattress letting out a squeaky sound. "At least not directly."

Even if there was darkness all around Brandon could feel that Hamid was looking directly at him and gulped under his look. Maybe he should have refrained from asking, Hamid was his guide and what he was sharing right now was definitely too personal.

"It was a complicated childbirth that took away the woman I loved and never gave our daughter a chance to live. The doctor couldn't do anything, but till this day I do believe if they had access to better equipment both of them could live. Just like thousands others."

"I'm sorry." Brandon let out, not sure what else to say.

"I never shared this with anyone, not even with Sean. But being here, the closest I've been to my loved ones in years, I guess I finally want the world to hear their story."

"If that's what you want me to do, Hamid. I would be glad to share their story with the world." Brandon promised. It was the least he could do for the man who was constantly trying to keep him safe so he could return to his loved ones one day.

There were no more words spoken between the two men and somehow despite the fear and noise coming from outside Brandon finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

"Who's a cute little boy?" Kelly cooed with Jack in her arms the little one cracking a smile upon hearing her voice.

"I thought you were going to be gone for the next two days." Donna joined them in the living room of the Silver's house.

As soon as he heard his mother Jack let out a little demanding cry and Kelly handed him back to Donna. "That was the plan, but the meeting with Ralph went well and I thought that Tim and Susan can handle the two smaller clients on their own." Kelly replied watching her friend.

Donna raised her brows upon hearing Kelly's words.

"What?" Kelly asked confused.

"Nothing. I'm surprised, because this just does not sound like you." Donna shrugged.

"Well..." Kelly let out playing with the ring on her finger. She got it for her thirtieth birthday from her friends and loved it to bits. "I've been thinking about stepping back a little." She admitted.

"Does your decision have anything to do with a certain journalist friend that is currently in Afghanistan?" Donna smiled softly.

"Maybe." Kelly replied her eyes still down. "I've been going at full speed for the past seven years. I think it's time to slow down a bit. You know relax a little and focus on my family and friends."

"Right." Donna smiled satisfied. "You can keep this version for your employees, but let's be real here Kelly. Once again you've fallen head over heels for him and finally decided to do anything to make it work, even if it would mean selling your company."

Kelly had no intention to argue with Donna. "It's crazy, isn't it? We haven't seen each other for years then spent 24 hours together before he left and I can't get him out of my head."

"You don't have to say more, sister." Donna grinned satisfied, baby Jack now asleep in her arms.

"Yes, I'm stupidly crazily in love with him." Kelly confirmed. "I just wish I knew where we stand. In the e-mails we talk about everything but somehow successfully avoid this topic. Do you think it can mean anything?" Kelly looked at Donna.

"Yes, that you're overanalyzing it." Donna rolled her eyes before she continued. "Kel, the guy refused to leave for Afghanistan without meeting you. You're the only person he keeps in touch with. I think it's very obvious where you two stand."

"I just wish he'd say that. When we parted our ways he said we have to found ourselves. I'm working hard on it, but I'm scared that he'll come back and say I'm not what he wants." Kelly let out.

"Well, if he's working as hard as you are than you have nothing to worry about." Donna concluded.

* * *

The next thing Brandon remembered was waking up to the irritating smell of smoke that made it hard for him to breath. The room was lit with the first rays of sun and he could see Hamid asleep next to him.

Without losing a second he shook his sleeping companion, they had to get out of there and quickly. "Come on Hamid." He mumbled and to his relief Hamid's eyes flied open. It took him a few seconds to evaluate the situation and he obviously came to the same conclusion as Brandon when he jumped up from the bed and hurrying to the tiny bathroom he returned back with two wet clothes.

"Out. Quickly." He ordered handing one of them to Brandon. Grabbing their bags they made their way out of the room. There was more smoke in the hallway but they could not see the fire. They reached the staircase and ran outside into the deafening silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Splashing the water on his face Brandon closed the tap before drying his face off. His eyes fell on the fresh bandage that was adorning good part of his right arm. Second degree burns. The doctor in the provisional hospital didn't bat an eye about it three days ago and neither did the one he had seen in Kabul today. They've obviously seen worse and after Hamid's words the other night Brandon was not that surprised.

Hanging the towel back on the rack he moved out of the bathroom. It was close to 6 pm and he was ready to spend a quiet evening in his hotel room in Kabul after the whirlwind of the past days. Taking the ibuprofen and glass of water from his night stand he swallowed the pill quickly before he crashed on the bed, opening his laptop.

Once his mailbox loaded he was pleased to see an e-mail from Kelly waiting there, together with a mail from his boss. With a half-smirk on his face he decided to ignore his boss and open Kelly's first. He was sure it was going to be much more entertaining and before the pill kicked in, taking his mind of the pain he was still feeling, he was not willing to go through any business stuff.

He laughed several times reading through Kelly's description of the meeting with Ralph Lauren's people. Although he missed her and would love to be with her in person, it was entertaining getting to know this other side of her via e-mails. The one side he never saw and probably wasn't going to unless he'd become one of her clients. Moving in the bed ready to reply her, he winced from pain when he accidentally pressed on the burned skin. It just reminded him that Kelly had yet to find out that he was probably going to bring home a little remainder of his time abroad.

Although they already exchanged an e-mail or two since him and Hamid returned to Kabul he purposely left out this part of their trip. She's been probably already worried enough when he wrote her about the shooting. No matter how mildly he put it she was not dumb. Reading through her e-mail again he bit the inside of his mouth contemplating his earlier decision, she's been very open with him. Maybe the news was going to worry her further, but she deserved to know what happened after he and Hamid ran out of the hotel the other night.

Sitting up he leaned against the wall and placed the laptop into his lap before he pressed reply and started writing.

 _Hi Kel,_

 _Thanks for the good laugh, I really needed it after the past days. I bet Uncle Ralph was mortified when he found out about one of his managers confusing Austria and Australia when preparing the materials for your meeting._

 _I love the idea of the Friday dinner gatherings you and Donna came up with. It will be fun to meet everyone once a week when I'm back._

He wrote the last sentence and stopped, reading it multiple times as it surprised him. In his mind it was clear that once he'll be back in States he will pursue relationship with Kelly once again, but he never thought about how they were going to arrange their lives and careers to make that possible. It looked that his self-consciousness already had a plan. He smiled satisfied and continued on.

 _Last time I mentioned our "exciting" times on the road and I'm sorry I have to mention it again as the story did not end it with, we ran out of the building and drove away..._

 _When we ran outside we could finally see where the smell was coming from. The opposite site of the top floor of the hotel was in flames and the other people were making their way outside as well. You can pretty much forget about fire-alarms, firefighters or rescue troops in these areas of the country and all you could see were people who were brave enough to go outside after the shooting watching as the place was burning down. The helplessness you witness here really makes you reevaluate everything._

 _We would have probably just stood there and stare at the building as everyone else if it wasn't for two women running out of the building, crying and screaming. I couldn't understand a word, but Hamid quickly figured out that son of one of them and their elder father were trapped in a room upstairs. Without any big discussion we both run inside trying to locate them. I can't remember everything that followed clearly and looking back at all the risks, it probably wasn't one of my wisest decisions, but the boy as well as his grandfather were stable when we were leaving the provisional hospital._

 _The fire had already spread into the hallway when we made it upstairs and on our way out my jacket caught a flame, we put it off quickly once outside, but I do have second degree burns on my right arm. I know it sounds scary, but please don't freak out. I'm doing good and it's getting better._

 _Love,_

 _Brandon_

Without re-reading the e-mail Brandon clicked send, letting out a sigh of relief. For a moment he just sat there with his eyes closed. This was as close to honesty as he was willing to go. He still left out that that night he finally understood how she felt years back when she was trapped in the fire. The terrifying feeling he felt when the fire was blazing everywhere and he thought they were not going to make it out. He opened his eyes again quickly opening the e-mail from his boss in a hope that it will bring him to different thoughts.

He wasn't even half-way through when Kelly's name appeared in the inbox. What was she doing up at 5 am? She's never been an early bird as far as he could remember. Forgetting all about his boss he quickly opened Kelly's reply.

 _Hi Bran,_

 _You certainly saved the best for last. I'm not freaking out, I nearly had a heart attack. At the same time I'm proud of what you have done and glad that you are okay. You're okay, right?_

 _Love,_

 _Kelly_

He grinned reading through her e-mail. Well, compared to what could have come, this was a pretty tame answer.

 _Yes, Kel. I'm okay. The wound will take a few more weeks to fully heal but it shouldn't be a big issue. But enough about me, what are you doing up at 5 am?_

He hit send and returned to e-mail from his boss, finally finishing it before Kelly's answer came.

 _I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'll work a little and hopefully tire myself out and fall asleep again, but I'm wide awake now after your e-mail. I probably won't need my dose of caffeine today._

Brandon smiled satisfied, it was the first time that they were awake and on-line at the same time since he left seven weeks ago. This was going to be a very good evening after all.

 _Well, I guess I'll keep you company now as a small compensation for giving you a heart attack this early in the morning._

* * *

"Don, just tell me, why do I have to fall in love with a guy who's decided to live on the edge for a while? Gets himself into a war zone, gets shot at, runs through fire and tries to save the world." Kelly narrated as soon as she entered the Silver's house.

Donna just stood there in her pajamas holding the door open speechless. It was not that she didn't know Kelly's moods, but it's been a while since she saw her friend this distraught, this early in the morning. "Well, good morning to you too, Kel." She said finally closing the door.

"Sorry." Kelly mumbled rubbing her forehead. "I've been already up for hours and I just need to talk to someone."

"Well, I can't say I slept that much this night either." Donna yawned as they made their way to the kitchen.

"At least you have a cute little boy to keep you company during the night." Kelly uttered.

"He is stinking cute, but his sleep deprived mother wouldn't mind if he let her sleep through the night. So, what has Brandon done this time?" Donna asked as they sat down at the breakfast aisle.

"Told me the rest of the story about his little trip into wilderness." Kelly rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I can't believe that guy. I mean he just writes me at 5 am that he run into a burning building and made it out of there with second degree burns like it's not a big deal. This all after there was a shooting outside and he was hiding in his hotel room half of the night."

"Well maybe he makes no big deal out of it because in the whole context of what he is witnessing there it's not a big deal." David's voice made both Kelly and Donna turn around, both staring at him.

"He needs his mommy." David handed impatient baby Jack to his mother.

Kelly watched the scene in front of her, her thoughts running wild. Maybe David was right, maybe she was really freaking out over nothing. She felt ashamed for ringing their doorbell at eight in the morning.

"Anyway, what were you doing up at 5 am?" David asked turning his attention back to Kelly.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Work?" Donna asked knowingly.

"Nope. I don't know what's going on with me lately, I'm dead tired by the evening. Like I can't function at all and then wake up early and can't go back to sleep." Kelly explained.

"You're getting old, sister." David chuckled.

"I felt like this when I was pregnant with Jack. Came 6 pm and I could not keep my eyes open."

"Oh, yes. There was this onetime..." David started, but stopped quickly when Donna shot him a death glare. "Right, are you going to stay for breakfast, Kel?" David asked turning to the fridge.

"No, thanks. I have to be in the office by 9." Kelly grabbed her car keys from the counter, quickly biding goodbye to Donna and David, promising to see them on Friday.

As she was backing off from the Silver's driveway she did not feel any calmer compared to when she arrived there minutes ago, but for a different reason. Donna's last words were still ringing through her mind, before heading to work she had to make a stop in the pharmacy and at home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Kelly sighed setting the white sleek tube on the counter in her bathroom next to an identical one, both of them telling her the same, she was going to be a mother. She knew she should feel something more than astonishment at that moment, but it was not coming, not until her obsessively worrying mind reminded her that there was already one baby on the way back in college and another one shortly after Donna & David's wedding years ago and neither of them came to being, the feeling of fear and worry finally set in.

What if she couldn't hold onto this one either? Her head was spinning even after this simple thought and she grabbed the counter firmly steadying herself, the first tears sliding down her cheeks. Her mind already moving to another problem. Brandon.

How was she going to explain this to him? Having unprotected sex that night, several times, was not the smartest move for either of them given the circumstances, but she was practically infertile and he knew it too good. A possible pregnancy was definitely not something either of them took into consideration that night. She licked her dry lips a small smile appearing. Admittedly there wasn't much thinking involved once they got lost in each other and pulled an all-nighter. Her smile fell again, years back she wouldn't have to wonder. She knew Brandon would be there for her and their child, but so much had changed.

Brandon had his career, she had hers and while they were both leaning towards giving each other another chance and rekindle their relationship, she was not sure where exactly would a baby fit in there at this moment. She grabbed a tissue from the counter and carefully wiped her tears away. With her make-up flawless again, her eyes fell back on the pregnancy tests. Picking them off the counter she threw them both into the bin together with the used tissue and decided to push all worrisome thoughts away as. If worse came to worse, she could do this alone. She was ready to go through the pregnancy and raise this baby with or without Brandon by her side. Walking out of the bathroom she made a mental note that she had to call Eve and set an appointment as soon as possible.

* * *

Brandon knocked on the door waiting impatiently, he was still not at ease walking around alone in this big city that was reportedly the safest place to be in this country. It was also kind of hard to not be alone, when you didn't hear from your guide for two days. When no reply came he knocked again this time louder.

Finally the door flew open, Hamid standing there.

"Hey!" Brandon looked him up and down. He looked like he hadn't slept a wing since they returned.

"Hey, Brandon." Hamid moved aside letting him in.

"I haven't seen you around for a while. Came to see what's going on." Brandon explained, even thought Hamid had not asked for a reason of his visit.

"I thought that thing needed time to heal." Hamid gestured towards Brandon's arm that was still hidden under white bandage.

"It's nothing." Brandon shrugged.

"Really?" Hamid raised this brow. "You're really starting to fit into this country, Brandon. Getting over whatever comes your way with an it's nothing attitude."

"Well, I still have two more or less healthy arms, two legs, I can walk, breath and think. I'm good, there are worse things happening to people around here." Brandon shrugged.

"Yeah." Hamid sighed. "As I said, you're fitting right in. I wish people would say it's not okay and fight for a change, instead of burying their heads into sand."

"You can be the first one and start a change." Brandon offered.

"Hardly." Hamid let out sitting down on a chair.

"I want to share your wife's story with the world." Brandon said, not forgetting a word the two of them exchanged in the run down hotel room days ago.

"What would be the point, she was one of many." Hamid sighed, not really opened to the idea as few days ago when he proposed it.

"She might be one of many, but her story still deserves to be out there. As you said, it does not have to be this way." Brandon looked at him intensely, he was not going to back down on this.

* * *

Kelly looked around the consulting room, she liked that it looked different to all the others she's been in, not so cold and sterile. When her old OB/GYN closed her praxis years back she was forced to look for a new one. That's how she found Eve after a recommendation from Donna. She was pricey for sure, but she was the best in town.

Ever since the test came positive two days ago and she went through the initial worry she's been doing good. Even her sleeping improved. Now that she was sitting here, waiting for Eve she felt some of the anxiety returning. What if Eve will tell her that the tests were a fluke or something was wrong with the baby? Luckily she didn't have much time to worry as the door opened and Eve walked in.

"Hello Kelly!" She greeted her with a smile as always.

"Hi Eve!"

"Good to see you. I was hoping I'd bump into you at the fundraiser last week, but no such luck." Over the years their relationship transformed from doctor-patient to friends, as they were mingling in the same circles thanks to Eve's husband Jeff.

"I had to cancel last minute. Uncle Ralph once again decided to change my plans last week." Kelly rolled her eyes in a feigned annoyance.

"Yes, Jeff told me afterwards and I already read about the new deal. So I assume skipping the fundraiser wasn't that painful in the end." Eve smiled.

"You know me, business comes first." Kelly admitted.

"Exactly." Eve skipped through Kelly's records quickly. "Your yearly pap-smear isn't due for another four months and you're currently not on the pill. What brings you over?" She asked finally

"Well, maybe the priorities we talked about before will have to be rearranged. I think I'm pregnant."

"Have you made a pregnancy test?"

"Yes, two to be sure. Both were positive."

Eve nodded. "When was your last period?"

Kelly shuffled in her seat. "Might have been nine weeks ago. I've been irregular since we took the IUD out and never really gave this possibility a thought." She explained.

"Home pregnancy tests are rather accurate but we still need a blood sample for starters. If it turns out you're further along, ultrasound as well."

"Alright." Kelly breathed in, looking away for a moment while Eve typed the information into computer. If Eve will confirm that she is pregnant and as far as she thought she was, this was the furthest she's ever been able to carry a baby. Maybe it was meant to be this time.

"Between us, I didn't know you were seeing anyone after Travis." Eve looked up from the computer interrupting Kelly's thoughts.

"I wasn't, then I run into an old flame and this is the result." Kelly chuckled.

"You don't seem to be upset about it." Eve noted.

"No, I'm not. We had our ups and downs back in the day, but he is forever going to be the best guy in my life, no matter how this ends." Kelly admitted.

"Having a good guy in your life is a good starting point. Let's go and find out what's going on." Eve said standing up, Kelly following her shortly.

When Kelly was leaving the building some time later a few things were clear. Her calculations were absolutely correct and she was pregnant with the spring baby she's always wanted. While the worst was still not over, the little blip was doing good and floating around with a strong heartbeat. The only question remained, how was she going to share this news with Brandon?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

A little bit over a month has passed and not much has changed during that time. Kelly continued living her life on the plane between Los Angeles and New York with Eve's blessing although she tried to limit her trips and delegate more responsibilities to her employees, it was inevitable anyway. The pregnancy was progressing without any issues and now with the worst over Kelly finally found herself relaxing a little.

She even agreed to a girl nights out with Donna and Janet. Something they haven't done in years. Standing in her walk-in wardrobe she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a floral top and moved into her bedroom, throwing both of them on the bed. Dressed only in her black lace underwear she stopped in front of the full length mirror her hand running over the small bulge that appeared virtually overnight. She smiled brightly, but her smile fell quickly when she realized once again that the baby's father still haven't got the slightest idea that he was going to become one.

She tried to tell Brandon, she really did. There were probably dozens of e-mails in her draft box, but every time when she was about to hit the send button something stopped her. Keeping a child from its father was the last thing she wanted to do, but over and over again she came to the same conclusion. She had to keep the news for herself, she couldn't tell Brandon while he was still in Afghanistan. He already had more than enough on his plate and there was no need for him to worry about her and their unborn child.

Letting out a soft sight she moved away from the mirror. That decision just complicated everything further. The plan was to tell Brandon before she'll share the news with her friends. As she found herself unable to do the first, now when she was nearly four months along with the exception of Eve no one had the slightest idea. She let out another sigh, her life had always been complicated but lately it was turning into a soap opera.

Her eyes fell on the alarm clock on the nightstand and she reminded herself that she has to hurry up. Donna was already waiting in the living room and if they should meet Janet on time, they have to be out of her house in five minutes. She quickly grabbed the jeans.

"Damn it." Kelly mumbled under her breath trying to close the button, but there was no use as the two ends of fabric were good two inches apart. Exhausted she fell back on the bed staring at the ceiling. She should have bought those damn pregnancy jeans.

"Kel? Are you alright?" Donna called from the hallway.

"Yes, everything's fine. I'll be out in a minute." She called relieved when she heard Donna's steps as she walked away. What now? She jumped on her feet. Jeans and a top were out, she quickly ran back into her wardrobe going through the options. Her business attire would look hideous on a girls night out, one of those tight skimpy dresses would immediately gave away what she was trying to hide, what the hell was she going to wear?

Frustrated she slid down on the cold marble floor, everything would be so much easier if she didn't get herself into this mess, if Brandon was here with her and not thousand miles away. She didn't want to cry, but those damn tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Kel? What's wrong?" She heard Donna's worried voice this time clearly and not muffed through the door.

"I'm pregnant and he is not here. None of my clothes fit, I have nothing to wear." She said through the tears and sobs that were leaving her body.

"How far?" Donna asked dropping down to the floor to her friend and wrapping her arms around her.

"Nearly four months." Kelly mumbled staring on the floor.

Donna quickly did the math in her head. "You should have said something, even if he is not here, all your friends are." She sighed.

"I wanted to, but I want him to be the first one to know, but he's not here and I don't even know if he wants me and this baby." Kelly rambled.

Unseen to her friend Donna rolled her eyes. "Hormones." She mumbled under her breath, she's been through that with baby Jack.

"Of course he wants you and this baby. Brandon will be overjoyed once he'll find out." Donna assured her.

"How do you know?" Kelly looked at her friend teary eyed.

"It's easy. He loves you." Donna shrugged watching as Kelly remained deep in thought. She knew until Brandon will return to States Kelly was going to question her words several times, but for now the first problem was solved. They should move on the next one. "We have to find you something to wear."

"Good luck." Kelly mumbled under her breath watching as Donna stood up and raided her closet.

"This." Donna said victoriously finally pulling out a simple one-shoulder black dress.

"I don't know Don. It's tight." Kelly protested.

"Go, get it on." Donna instructed ignoring any protests.

"Alright." Kelly agreed taking the dress from Donna and disappearing into her bedroom.

Donna shook her head playfully somehow not surprised by the news she just received, this was just so Brandon and Kelly. Picking up a pair of black heels that would match the dress she followed Kelly seconds later.

"What do you think?" Kelly asked as soon as she spotted her friend.

"Perfect."

"Really." Kelly's face brightened up a little.

"Yup, no sign of baby pudge. Get these on, check your make-up and we can still meet Janet on time." Donna concluded handing Kelly the heels.

Minutes later they were both seated in Donna's car on the way to Peach Pit. Nat still owned it, but it's been now transformed into one of those hip restaurants. That's where the girls decided to start their evening.

Donna glanced sideways several times as she navigated the car. Ever since they left Kelly's house she's been quiet, staring out of the window lost in thoughts which she knew in Kelly's case was a dangerous combination.

"Don, do you think it's wrong that I'm keeping the news from Brandon?" Kelly asked her eyes now on Donna.

"Knowing how protective he can be and how much it would bother him that he can't be here with you, no. I think it's a good decision." Donna assured her.

"Thanks. I guess that's what I needed to hear." Kelly mumbled.

"But at the same time, even if Brandon is not here at the moment, you don't have to do this alone and keep everything to yourself. You have your friends and your mother who are ready to support you."

"I don't know about my mother." Kelly sighed. "But you are right about my friends. I should probably share the news with everyone, it's going to become hard to hide anyway." Kelly agreed.

"Why do you think Jackie would not support you?" Donna questioned her surprised. The relationship between Kelly and her mom has never been perfect but in the past few years things were going seemingly well between them.

"Even after everything she has been through and all the mistakes she made in her life my mom can be very judgmental. Believe me, telling her that I'm pregnant after what can be considered a one night stand is not going to make her happy. Besides, she wasn't all that supportive when I was pregnant back in college either. When it happened again I did not even bother to tell her. Shit!" Kelly mumbled when she realized what she just said.

"Again?" Donna asked almost immediately giving Kelly a quick glance.

"Dylan. Shortly after your wedding." Kelly said shortly, hoping that Donna would drop the topic, but didn't have much luck.

"Was that the reason..." Donna stopped realizing that best friend or not this was a very sensitive topic.

"Why we broke up so quickly after getting together?" Kelly finished her sentence. Maybe it was better to get it over with and confess why her relationship with Dylan ended so quickly and left everyone wonder at least to her best friend.

Donna nodded.

"I guess so. I found out about five weeks after your wedding. It was shocking, but Dylan was actually excited about the baby, like really excited. That should have been my first clue that the pregnancy was doomed. I lost the baby about a week later. At that time I felt we were not ready for a baby, but we were definitely not ready to lose one either. It was almost impossible for us to handle those emotions and we drifted apart. He left the town about a week after it happened." Kelly stared outside for a moment.

"Kel, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Donna said.

"It's okay, Don. It's the past, it's behind me. This can still be the future." Kelly sighed resting her hand on her belly.

"When did you find out?" Donna asked changing the topic.

"After I visited you that early morning, it just clicked. Before going to work I stopped at the pharmacy and at home and bam there was a dark line." Kelly chuckled.

"That was about a month ago. So you must have been like over two months along." Donna grinned.

"Yup." Kelly confirmed.

"Crazy. I knew since four weeks with Jack."

"But you and David were actually trying, I had an all-nighter with my ex-fiancée. Baby W was not something I expected to happen." Kelly giggled.

"Baby W? I love it." Donna laughed.

"Thanks." Kelly smiled. Happy that the news was finally out, it was good to talk about it with her friend.

* * *

Brandon taped his fingers against his leg nervously eyeing Hamid. They were seated in his hotel room and he handed him the final draft of the story about his wife ten minutes ago. His friend had yet to comment on it.

He had been working on this particular story on and off for a month in between his regular reporting and was proud of his effort. After that night month ago when Hamid asked him to write about his wife and probably later regretted it, he had been very hesitant to share any more details. Brandon almost gave up on this idea when one night almost two weeks ago Hamid just showed up in his hotel room and filled in the missing pieces of puzzle.

After what seemed like an eternity Hamid laid the four sheets of paper on Brandon's bed.

"What do you think?" Brandon asked trying hard to hide his nervousness, this was not just another story for him.

"You really have talent for words." Hamid replied in his typical style.

Brandon grinned shaking her head. "No, really. Would you agree with me sending this to my boss for publishing?"

Hamid nodded almost immediately. "I really mean it Brandon, you have talent for words. I was there with Isra, we lived our lives together, we knew each other better than anyone else, but I'd never been able to tell her story this way."

Brandon wanted to say something funny to lighten the atmosphere, but it was not the place or time. "Thanks." He said simply.

"The girl that is waiting for you in States, Kelly. Do you love her?" Hamid asked out of blue. He rarely asked personal questions.

For a moment Brandon remained mum. The answer to Hamid's question was easy in theory. But if his relationship with Kelly has ever been anything, it was complicated, back in college, after college or shortly before he left for Afghanistan. "I do care about her a lot." Brandon said finally.

"That's not what I asked." Hamid shook his head. "Do you love her as much as I loved Isra?"

There was a simple answer after all, no matter how complicated their relationship was he had always loved her. He nodded.

"What are you doing here then? As much as I respect your work and enjoy your company, you're not a war journalist. You should be at home with her." Hamid let out.

"Sometimes I wonder about that myself. You're right I'm not a war journalist and thankfully never will be, but no matter how crazy this sounds at this point of my life I needed to come here and witness all of this. But right now I can't wait to go back home, pack my life in Washington into boxes and finally move back to her." Brandon admitted.

"Just a bit over two months left." Hamid smirked.

"Time can't go fast enough." Brandon agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Late. She was running late once again and was fully aware that Steve was going to tease her about it to no end. Like it was her fault that Ralph personally called two minutes before she was supposed to leave the office.

She pushed the door to Peach Pit open, mumbling a quick hello to Nat who was already sending her in the direction where she knew Steve would be seated.

"Hey!" Kelly said as she reached the table. She was not even going to try to apologize.

"Late as always." Steve grinned, standing up and kissing both her cheeks. "What was it this time?" He asked trying hard to hide his amusement as he seated her before sitting down himself.

"Ralph."

"Oh, yeah...Uncle Ralph always comes first."

"Well, he pays for many salaries in my company. There are some perks he receives in return, calling at any hour he desires is included in the package." Kelly chuckled just as the waitress arrived and halted the conversation for a moment.

Kelly rolled her eyes as she caught Steve gazing at the waitress as she was leaving with their order. "What? Being happily married does not mean I can't look." He grinned. "Anyway, what was so urgent we had to meet tonight?"

"Patience has never been your strong suit." Kelly grinned sipping from her water.

"No. So spill the beans Taylor." Steve leaned forward waiting for Kelly to speak.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Was the only reaction Kelly got out of Steve as he stared at her in disbelieve.

"The baby is Brandon's and he still has no idea. I want to keep it that way until he is back in States." Kelly said straightforwardly.

"You're pregnant? So...that...day...you...two... Oh God..." Steve stammered, trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"What have you thought we were doing? He was gone the whole day." Kelly licked her lips an amused expression on her face.

"I don't know. Talking, that's what two people who haven't seen each other in years normally do." Steve replied the initial surprise slowly subsiding.

"We did all of that as well, but..." Kelly didn't get far before Steve stopped her.

"Spare me the details please." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Are you going to help me keep this a secret for two more months?" Kelly asked directly, her eyes on him.

"Honestly. I don't know Kelly. If I was in his shoes I'd like to know that I'm about to become a father." Steve said.

"I agree and believe me I considered this fact when I made my decision. I also know that Brandon is at the moment under enormous pressure and if I told him about this baby it would only stress him more. Especially after what we went through in college." Kelly explained.

Steve averted his eyes breathing in and out before he spoke. "Okay, I'll keep this to myself but only under one condition."

"What's that?" Kelly asked relieved.

"If you'll ever need anything, and it can be anything as simple as opening a jar of pickles or getting your favorite ice cream at 11 pm, you'll let me know immediately. Brandon would kick my ass if he knew you and his child were not taken care of." Steve grinned.

"I promise." Kelly smiled.

"Come here." Steve smiled standing up from his place and wrapping Kelly into a bear hug. "Congratulations." He mumbled.

"Thanks." Kelly smiled happily closing her eyes.

"Aww, my kids still loving and supporting each other." They could hear Nat's voice and instinctively pulled apart both of them smiling.

"You should fetch your best wine Nat. Blondie here and Boyscout in Afghanistan are finally having a baby together."

"Steve!" Kelly groaned.

"Really?" Nat asked his eyes moving from Steve to Kelly.

"Yes." Kelly confirmed, her cheeks flushed.

"That's amazing!" Nat kissed both her cheeks. "Congratulations, Kelly. Does it mean we will have Brandon back?"

"I hope so." Kelly smiled softly. Everything was finally falling into place, she was slowing down at work, expecting a baby, having her friends around, the last missing piece of puzzle was Brandon.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't publish that?" Brandon was pacing back and forth in his small hotel room the satellite phone pressed to his ear. He was growing more frustrated with every step he made.

"No, listen to me now Larry. You've sent me here to write about reality, that's what you're getting in return. I've spent a month working on that particular story in between the other ones and I don't fucking care what a board of directors sitting in their safe, warm and comfortable offices in New York or Washington think. This is reality, people dying out here due to lack of medical equipment or qualified personnel are reality and the least you can do is fight with a bunch of arrogant and ignorant idiots to get the message out." With that he ended the call not waiting for his boss' answer, the phone landing on his bed seconds later. He needed to punch something, or a get a drink, or best both.

Instead came a knock on the door. Brandon opened them only to find Hamid standing outside. "Hey!" He let out shortly, the rage gone. Standing aside he let him into his room.

"What happened?" Hamid asked directly. They might have known each other only for a few months, but Brandon had always been very readable, unlike Sean before.

"I've just exchanged a few nice words with my boss." Brandon explained picking up the phone of his bed and setting it on its place.

"They don't want to publish the story." Hamid let out, his voice not giving out any emotions.

"No, they don't want to." Brandon admitted.

"That's fine Brandon."

"No, it's not. I promised you to get this story out there and I'll do it." Brandon said the determination visible on his face.

"How do you want to do it, if your boss is saying no?" Hamid shrugged.

"If the Chronicle does not want this story, I still have a few friends around who can help me spread the word." Brandon said his eyes on Hamid. He'll have to drop an e-mail to Steve tonight.

* * *

Another knock on the door, this time in Los Angeles. Standing up from the sofa and yawning Kelly moved to the front door. She knew it was Steve, his call woke her up about fifteen minutes ago. He told her they needed to talk, urgently, without giving her any other details.

Opening the door she stood aside letting him in and watched as he passed her pressing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"What was so urgent?" She asked as she followed him back to her living room.

"This." Steve handed her four sheets of paper.

"What's that?" Kelly looked up at him.

"Read it, Kel." Steve urged not willing to give her any details before she'll do as she was told to.

Sitting down on the sofa Kelly finally started reading. Her face gradually losing color as she read further. By the end she excused herself and made a run for the bathroom throwing up for the first time during this pregnancy.

"Are you okay in there?" She heard Steve's voice from behind the door minutes later. She wiped her face into the towel before she stepped outside.

"Sorry, it was too intense for me now. Too close to home." She said apologetically her eyes slipping down to the baby pudge that was hidden behind the oversized shirt.

"Intense, shocking and horrifying that this is still happening in 21st century." Steve sighed both of them sitting back down in Kelly's living room.

"Brandon send it to me today. Chronicle does not want to publish it, management decision. He asked me to publish it in Beat." He explained.

"Are you going to do it?" Kelly asked her eyes on him.

"I'm debating on it. It's not exactly the content that Beat has been publishing lately, but the story itself is great. It has potential to make us a lot of money and give Beat a bit more credit and from this point of view I am all for it. But then there's loyalty. Brandon still works for Chronicle and they have seen the story first, if it makes mainstream news it might be his end there." Steve shrugged.

"They've seen the story and they said no, if Brandon saw no importance in those four pages he would get over it. But instead he decided to send the story to you. I guess it means this story is much more important to him than his career in Chronicle." Kelly let out.

"You think so?" Steve asked.

" I know so." She eyed him again.

"I have no other choice then, only publish it and see how it goes." Steve breathed out.

"Or you can do the same thing as the guys at Chronicle, say no." Kelly shrugged.

"Are you kidding me, Kel? I'm not stupid, this is going to be big." Steve grabbed the four pages from her.

"I know, but I couldn't resist." Kelly teased him.

"Right." Steve grinned. "I'll see you on Friday at 5:30. If Uncle Ralph calls, tell him your friends have forbidden you to be late for an evening of good food and fun." He pressed a kiss on her forehead before standing up and leaving her house. The wheels were turning.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

When Steve mentioned the story was going to be big on that morning three days ago, he probably had no idea just how big it will become. It was in the print the next day and went viral within hours after publishing. By Friday it hit all the mainstream media in the country and also abroad. Just as Brandon promised Hamid, Isra's story was being told to millions.

On Friday early evening when Kelly walked down the pathway to the house that was still affectionately called Casa Walsh even if no Walsh had lived there for nearly a decade the events of the week have been on her mind. No matter how this was going to end, she was proud of him.

Ringing the doorbell she waited. "Just on time!" Steve grinned as soon as the door flew open and he saw her standing there.

"When Ralph called I've sent him somewhere, if we never get another deal it's all your fault." Kelly pouted playfully, the two exchanging an air kiss.

"Have you heard from Brandon?" Steve asked while leading her inside.

"Yes. He is happy the story is out there and reached so many. He still haven't heard a word from his boss which might or might not be a good thing." She sighed.

"That's weird." Steve wriggled his nose.

"Yes, I guess they are still considering their options." Kelly shrugged.

"Or banging their heads against the wall that they missed this opportunity." Steve chuckled as they reached the kitchen.

"That might be true. I don't think they ever considered Brandon would go with the story elsewhere when they said no."

"They are paying him and Brandon Walsh is not really known for unpredictable decisions, I doubt this even crossed their mind." Steve grinned.

"True. Speaking still of Brandon, he was surprised you haven't contacted him since the story came out." Kelly watched as Steve stopped, the words not coming as easily as before.

"I wanted to write him, but I find it difficult to talk to him at the moment." Steve admitted.

Kelly nodded an awkward silence setting in between them, even though Steve promised to help her keep Brandon in the dark about her pregnancy, deep down she knew he did not agree with her choice. "You are going to tell him, aren't you?" Her eyes were on him again.

"No." Steve shook his head. "I might not agree with your decision, but I do respect it."

"Thanks." Kelly breathed out hugging him relieved.

"Now come, they are going to start wondering where we are." Steve grinned opening the door to the backyard for her.

"Here you are." Janet greeted them with a smile before she turned to her husband. "David is taking care of the meat."

"I'm on my way." Steve replied heading to the grill to replace David.

"You look amazing, Kelly." Janet said turning her attention to her guest again, the two greeting each other with an air kiss.

"I can only second that." David appeared virtually out of nowhere agreed pressing a quick kiss on Kelly's cheek.

"Thanks. It's becoming hard to hide." She replied looking down at her small bump.

"I loved this stage when I looked like a cute pregnant girl, too bad the bump can't stay that size forever." Donna sighed all three girls giggling. Already knowing where this will lead David decided to leave them alone.

"Where's Maddy and Jack?" Kelly asked when she noticed the kids were missing.

"Maddy's best friend had birthday last week and she invited her for sleepover. Her first one. I thought she was still not ready for it, Steve disagreed and Maddy really wanted to go so we let her. I guess I'm still waiting when Becca's mom will call us to come and pick her up." Janet explained.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine and have a great time with her friend." Kelly assured her.

"I know, but I hate that she is growing up so quickly. My baby girl does not need us around anymore, it's bittersweet." Janet sighed.

"Does it make me a bad mother if I wish that Jack was already at that stage of his life? Felice offered to babysit him tonight for the first time and I felt as if all my Christmases came at once." Donna admitted.

"I felt the same when Maddy was a baby. If someone wanted to take her for an hour he was my favorite person in the whole wide world. The sleep deprivation and exhaustion does strange things to people." Janet laughed.

"As I'm listening to the two of you I've a lot to look forward to." Kelly chuckled.

"Absolutely." Janet confirmed. "Still having the dreams?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yep." Kelly bit her lip, her cheeks going pale pink. She still remembered how hard Donna and Janet laughed when she asked them days ago if it was normal to be having such vivid dreams during pregnancy.

"I loved them." Donna grinned.

"Yes, but you had David around. Brandon's thousand miles away, it's no fun to have the best sex of your life in your dreams only to wake up and find out that your bed is still empty." Kelly sighed sending the other two into fits of laughter again.

"Well, he'll have to make it up to you as soon as he's back." Janet offered.

"By the time he's back I might be the size of a whale and have zero sex drive." Kelly lamented.

"Or have the drive of a horny teenager after all the absence." Donna cocked her eyebrow, Kelly just stared at her in disbelieve. Where did her shy and inexperienced best friend go?

"Girls, the meat is ready." Steve called from the grill ending their chatter much to Kelly's relief as she was not sure how far they'd have go.

They joined Steve and David around the big wooden table, but before they could sat down and eat up Janet slipped under Steve's arm giving him a subtle nod. "Umm as we are all here today, there is actually something Janet and I wanted to tell you guys." He spoke all eyes on him as he looked at Janet.

"We're pregnant." Janet announced, the rest becoming a blur between the congratulations and happy chatter that followed.

Hours later Steve and Kelly found themselves alone again when he insisted on walking her to her car. Donna and David left shortly before 8 pm after a call from Felice. Initially Kelly wanted to leave as well so Steve and Janet could enjoy a quiet evening together, but they did not want to even hear about it and insisted she stayed longer.

"Congrats again Steve and thanks for a nice evening." Kelly smiled as they reached her car.

"It was our pleasure to have you all here tonight and share these news with all of you." Steve countered, silence setting in between them for a moment before he spoke again. "You know Kelly, the baby Janet is carrying is the reason why I find it hard to talk to Brandon." Steve admitted watching as Kelly nodded silently.

"When Janet told me we were going to be parents again, I was overjoyed and I know that if you told Brandon about Baby W he'd be overjoyed as well. He may have been living in Washington for years, but he is still my best friend and I want to be able to share the joy of both of us becoming fathers with him." Steve explained.

"I can't tell him Steve, not until he is back in States." Kelly said silently avoiding any eye contact.

"I know and I'm not asking you to. I just want you to understand why I'm having difficulties of talking to him at the moment."

Kelly nodded in reply, she was sure it was not Steve's intention to make her feel guilty, but it was all she felt at the moment. "I'm sorry." She let out quietly biting her lip as the tears were threatening to fall.

"No, no, no Taylor. Not another mood swing." Steve chuckled pulling her into a hug.

"It's stronger than me." Kelly laughed through the tears that were already gracing her cheeks.

"I know, but seriously Kel. I was not telling you any of this to make you feel guilty. I'm a big boy and can get over it just need a bit more time. Besides once that irresponsible father to be returns to States we will have more than enough time to share the stories of you and Janet driving us crazy with your pregnancy hormones until these two little ones are born and team up with baby Jack." Steve grinned.

"Oh, boy. If they are going to be anything like us we're in trouble." Kelly laughed.

"Yup, I already booked an appointment at my hairdresser to cover the gray hair." Steve chuckled.

"Thanks, Steve." Kelly hugged him one more time, before she got in her car.

"Drive carefully." He called after her, watching as she drove away.

* * *

It wasn't until two days later when Brandon finally heard from his boss, at 5 am in the morning. The time difference was obviously not bothering the higher ups when his phone rang at such an early hour and it was not supposed to be a curtsy call either.

"Walsh, we're pulling you out of Afghanistan." He said without any greeting. "You have exactly two more weeks left, I'm expecting one new story every week and if something urgent happens coverage of it on top of that. You'll receive your flight ticket and instructions in the mail and I expect to see you in my office on Monday 8 am sharp."

The beeping tone could be heard before Brandon could even say a word and he dropped the sat-phone on his bed for a moment wondering whether all of this was even real.

He rubbed his face, ever since he sent the story to Steve he wondered what the reaction of higher ups at Chronicle was going to be, now he had his answer. He was not naive, he already had an idea how the meeting with his boss in two weeks was going to end.

Wide awake and with his mind in overdrive he knew the chances of him going back to sleep were close to zero. He got up from his bed and got dressed instead. Looking around his small room he had to admit he got used to this place. He even got used to that country and he was going to miss it.

Stepping outside he hurried through the empty streets of the city that was still in darkness, he felt safe only once he reached Hamid's house. He knew Hamid was an early bird and will be already up. So he banged on the door.

He could hear the key turning in the lock and the door opened in front of him. "I knew it will be you." Hamid said instead of greeting standing aside and letting Brandon into his house.

"Couldn't sleep." Brandon mumbled.

"What happened?" Hamid asked pouring them both a cup of freshly brewed coffee in his tiny kitchen.

"Why do you think something must have happened?"

"You are usually asleep at this hour, even when we are on the road." Hamid shrugged placing the cups on the table. He was observant a trait that Brandon liked at him, most of the time.

"My boss pretty much fired me this morning."

"Because of Isra's story?" Hamid asked directly.

"Because I went with it elsewhere." Brandon sipped from his cup burning his mouth immediately, he cursed quietly.

"What are you going to do?"

"Do as he told me for the next two weeks that I'll still be here and look for a new job once I'm back in States." Brandon shrugged.

"You? Giving in? Just like that?" Hamid asked surprised by lack of Brandon's fighting spirit that he observed previously.

"This was a possibility I counted with when I sent the story to my friend" Brandon explained. After all, this could be a good thing for him. While he was glad to have this experience and it served its purpose, coming home a month earlier even jobless was not the worst thing that could have happen to him.

"You know, it might be a good thing after all." Hamid said as if reading Brandon's mind. "I'm sure Kelly will be relieved to have you out of here."

"Yes." Brandon confirmed looking away dreamily, his mind already otherwise occupied.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Brandon shoved the last of his shirts into his backpack that was already full. Pushing them in he managed to somehow close the zipper that was still threatening to split open and let all of his worldly possessions fall back out on the bed and floor.

Looking around the room he was satisfied, everything was packed into his three pieces of suitcase. The two weeks have flown by. As his boss told him, the flight tickets and instructions were mailed to him a week after the call and two days ago he shook hands with Sean who returned to Kabul. In Sean's words his wife apparently understood that the distance was the key to their happy relationship and allowed him to fly away for another stint in Afghanistan. The reality might have been a tad different, but Brandon was not really going to look for it. He had his own problems.

Grabbing his backpack, laptop bag and another smaller bag from his bed he walked out of his hotel room that has been his home for the past five months. This place has grown on him, even Afghanistan grew on him, no matter what state the country was in, he was going to miss the sunrise over the hostile plains and mountains, the tiny villages and he was definitely going to miss Hamid. The two of them grew close over the months and he kept wondering if he will ever hear from him again.

Despite leaving the country he learned to love, he was happy to be going home to his friends. The same friends that still had no idea he was heading home. Well if Steve checked his mailbox he might already know, but he had not shared the news with Kelly. His plan was to return to Washington and quietly close this chapter of his life, before he will let her know he was in States and start a new one, hopefully with her by his side. He was fully aware that once she will find out she will be mad, but he was also sure that she will understand his motives.

Stepping outside of the hotel into the bright sun he was not surprised to see Hamid standing there waiting for him.

"Ready to leave?" He asked closing the short distance between them.

"Yes." Brandon confirmed as he adjusted the backpack on his shoulder.

"I know we already said goodbye yesterday, but there is something I wanted to give you." Hamid said pressing something into Brandon's hand.

Looking down Brandon saw a brooch in the shape of wild flower with tiny pink stones and several pearls in the middle. "Hamid, I..." Brandon looked up, but Hamid cut him short before he could finish the sentence.

"It was Isra's." Hamid's piercing dark eyes were looking directly at Brandon. "Take it with you, as a present for the girl you love as much as I have loved my wife." He spoke his eyes still not leaving him.

"Thank you Hamid." Was all that Brandon could let out his emotions at high. Closing his hand to keep the brooch safe he quickly hugged him.

"Maybe one day our paths will cross again." Those were Hamid's last words before he nodded his head and disappeared in the mass of people on the street leaving Brandon standing there alone. Adjusting the bag on his shoulder once again, he moved to the car that was already waiting for him, ready to set him off on his way back home.

* * *

Kelly slid down on the sofa frustrated her cell phone landing right next to her. It was Sunday noon, she should enjoy the weekend and actually relax and take care of herself, but nope, she just got off the phone with people from Ralph Loren, they wanted them to redo the whole spring campaign that was due in two weeks. Something her team already worked on for a month.

This was not going to be a good day. Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths trying to calm down.

Still breathing deeply she froze. The sudden feeling, as if bubbles were popping in her belly, her hand immediately covered the place where she felt it a content smile spread on her lips, everything else forgotten. For the first time she was sure she felt the baby. "You are right little one, your mamma should calm down and relax." She mumbled quietly her eyes closed.

Her solitude lasted for about ten seconds before the phone next to her started rang again. Opening her eyes she let out a frustrated sight before picking it up. "Kelly Taylor speaking."

"Why didn't you tell me that Brandon is coming back today?" She heard Steve's voice on the other end, not as cheerful as he usually was.

"What?"

"Brandon. The father of your child, why haven't you told me?" Steve continued obviously appealed.

"Brandon's coming back today?" Kelly let out, her brain still trying to comprehend the idea.

"He did not tell you?" Steve asked the tone of his voice changing once he realized this was not something that Kelly has been keeping from him.

"No. He had not said a word." Kelly said slowly. They exchanged several e-mails in the last days and he never mentioned anything to her. What if this was it? What if he never intended to move their relationship any further then being friends after his return?

"Kelly that does not mean anything." Steve said quickly as if reading her mind.

"When is he coming back?" Kelly asked ignoring his previous words.

"He should land at Dulles shortly after 8 pm."

"Thanks Steve." With that she ended the call. Letting the phone fall next to her again she pushed herself further into the sofa. What was she going to do?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

One should not repeat their mistakes, right? That was on Kelly's mind when she booked ticket for the first available flight to Washington right after Steve's call. It was now shortly after 1 am and the taxi was taking her to Brandon's place. She was tired, slept for barely two hours on the plane, she felt sick, with a nagging headache on top of everything and Eve would probably kick her sorry ass if she found out that she decided to step into an airplane in such a state, but she did not care. She had to tell Brandon how she felt, before it will be late again.

The taxi stopped in front of an apartment building and she paid quickly. Grabbing her purse she made her way inside the building. The night guard turned out to be a really nice guy and let her in after a relatively short conversation. She still knew how to deal with guys. Reaching the third floor by stairs, as the lift was out of order, breathing heavily she promised herself to sign up for a pregnancy yoga class or something, after all the drama from her life will be gone.

Just a few more steps and she stood in front of Brandon's door. Closing her eyes she banged on them. Point no return. She waited.

It took a few moments before the door flew open and she saw Brandon Walsh standing there in his pajamas. He was really back. With his hair way longer than when he was leaving five months ago, with a beard and pair of tired eyes, but he was there, right in front of her. For a moment she was unable to move or speak.

"Kelly!?" Was all that Brandon let out, going through the same feelings after finding her of all people standing in front of his door at 1 am. He wanted to surprise her in a few days, but it looked that Steve and his big mouth already did the job and the surprise was on him. His eyes took in her face, her eyes tired but that was to be expected given it was 1 am, but there was something different about her, he couldn't quite figure out what it was his brain still clouded. It wasn't before his eyes slid lower and grew wider when the realization hit him.

"You're pregnant!" "You're back!" They let out at the same time, both breaking into fit of laughter the awkward silence from seconds ago gone in an instant.

It was Brandon who recovered first and stepped into the hallway wrapping Kelly into a hug, pressing his lips on hers. Everything he felt for her in that moment expressed in that single kiss, his hands sliding down her sides before finally resting on her hips. Kelly did not need any further invitation and returned the kiss, her arms finding their way around his neck. There was a hope she'll finally get it right this time.

Breaking the kiss for air Brandon rested his forehead against hers, his hands now resting on her stomach a content smile on his lips that was hidden from Kelly's view.

"Are you mad?" Came Kelly's timid question?

"No. Not at all." Brandon pressed a quick kiss on her lips, his hands remaining where they were. "I'm happy. I haven't been happier in years. It's just...you haven't said a word." He looked up at her.

"I wanted to tell you, but I knew you'd stress over this." Kelly explained. "I also wanted to see your face when you find out about the baby." She admitted.

Brandon smiled pulling her in for another kiss. "Was it worth the wait?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Kelly smiled. For the first time in months if not years she felt happy. Stupidly, crazily happy and in love with the man in front of her. But despite everything that happened and was said in the past few minutes she needed assurance that he really felt the same. "You haven't said a word either." She said softly.

"You won't believe it, but I wanted to surprise you too. My plan was to tie all the loose ends here in Washington before moving back to the West coast. But you don't know how happy I'm to see you in Washington again." Brandon smiled brightly looking directly into her eyes. She did not need any further confirmation how serious he had been about this. Leaning forward her lips captured his enlightened.

"Where are my manners." Brandon chuckled when they pulled apart and he realized that all this time they've been standing in the hallway outside.

"You can blame it on the jetlag." Kelly smiled.

"I don't think you've booked a room for tonight." He teased her while ushering her inside his apartment.

"Nope. I was hoping I can crash in your bed." Kelly bit her lip her eyes teasing him.

Boy, did he missed that. If he wasn't dead tired he'd already have her in his bed giving her what she wanted. "You're welcomed to stay there any time you want." He countered sending them into fits of laughter again.

"I missed you, but I'm dead tired tonight." Kelly announced.

"Same here." Brandon grinned, leading her into his bedroom. There were no other words needed that evening. Minutes later they were both curled up together in Brandon's bed asleep.

The next time Kelly could think again was the next morning. The annoying sound of Brandon's phone ringing waking her up. She could hear his muffed voice but did not understand a single word. After a few minutes the voice quieted and she heard his steps as he walked into the bedroom.

"Who was that?" She asked sleepily her eyes still closed.

"Steve. No one has apparently heard from you since yesterday's lunch. He was worried." Brandon explained sitting down on the bed and running the back of his hand down her cheek.

"That's sweet." Kelly smiled absently.

"Yes, it is. But I told him to look for another chick. You're mine and I have no plans to return you any time soon." Brandon grinned waiting for Kelly's reaction.

She laughed finally opening her eyes and looking at him. "I want to keep you too, but that beard has to go. There's not enough room in this relationship for both of us." She grinned.

"I heard they are coming back into fashion." Brandon chuckled running his fingers over it.

Kelly wriggled her nose shaking her head no. "Anyway, why are you already up and dressed?"

"I have to be in my boss' office by 8 am sharply. But don't worry I won't take too long. I packed a lot of my things before I left for Afghanistan and should be back before ten even if the traffic is bad, that's the good news. The bad news is that I'm almost completely out of food, well except crackers in the pantry that I can recommend, so I hope you and our little one can manage until I'm back with some food."

"Wait. They have fired you?" Kelly asked pushing herself up.

"Not yet. But I am positive that in about half an hour I'll be unemployed."

"They are idiots for refusing to publish the story and for letting you go." Kelly shook her head sitting up.

"I knew this was a possibility when I sent the story to Steve, Kel."

"Yes, but they pretty much forced you to do so and instead of admitting they were wrong and after all the buzz it created they are letting you go? I'm sure it will be their loss, any newspaper will be happy to hire you now." Kelly smiled leaning in a kissing him softly.

The kiss growing in intensity before Brandon's subconscious made him aware that he was already running late. "I'd love to stay here with you, but I really have to go Kel." He let out.

"Only Brandon Walsh can be in hurry to get fired." Kelly chuckled.

"No, Brandon Walsh is in hurry to get it over with so he can spend the rest of the day with you."

"In that case I have no objections if you leave me alone for a few hours." Kelly smiled laying back down and snuggling into the sheets.

"Get some more rest." Brandon said pressing a quick kiss on her temple before standing up and heading to the office. Kelly nodding off to sleep again almost immediately.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

The office was buzzing with activity just as Brandon remembered it from months ago. He had always loved the mornings, people still full of energy, chasing their stories and contacts... Despite being at peace with what laid ahead, he was still going to miss the newspaper. He and Mike greeted each other with a nod of head and bright smile as Brandon continued straight to their boss' office and Mike looked back to the screen of his computer. There will be time for a talk later.

He knocked on the door of Larry's office and opened it without waiting for an answer. His boss was awaiting him anyway. What he did not count with was that Larry was not waiting for him alone. The four people inside quieted as soon as the door opened. "Good morning." Brandon greeted them closing the door behind him. He only vaguely remembered some of those guys. There was Larry and of course Joanne the manager from HR, the other one was George Hammond personally, the owner of the newspaper who was surprisingly heavily involved in running it, the other one whose name he did not remember, was a member of the board of directors. He must have hit a nerve if all the big guns came to fire him.

"Take a seat." Larry motioned to the only free chair by the table where all of them were seated.

"You must be wondering why all of us are here today." Larry said as soon as Brandon was seated.

Brandon nodded, he expected him and Joanne, but the presence of the other two was baffling him. "To be honest, I was expecting this to be quick and impersonal."

"Well, it would have been quick and impersonal if our intention was to fire you, Mr. Walsh. In all honesty three weeks ago you gave us a pretty good reason to do so." It was now George Hammond who was speaking.

Brandon looked at him skeptically. What the hell was going on here? What were these guys up to? "You don't want to fire me?"

"No." George confirmed. "We want to offer you the position of editor in chief."

Brandon let out a forced laugh. "That's a good joke."

"It's not a joke." George confirmed. Brandon's eyes drifted from George to Larry looking for something, some kind of explanation. None of this was making sense in his world, he went against their wishes, he went behind their backs and their reply to all of this was promotion? They wanted him to take Larry's position?

It was finally Larry who decided to shed some light into the situation. "I've been in this position for nearly twenty years and thinking about resigning for months. What happened three weeks ago only confirmed that my intention was right. I was the one who made the final decision and said no to your article, a mistake that turned out to be costly."

"Yes, but it's not a mistake that should force you to give up your position and promote someone who went against your wishes." Brandon finally voiced his option.

"I do agree with the first part and said the same to Larry when he decided to resign. I however disagree with the second part, don't see this offer as a reward for defiance. You believed in your work and you did everything in your power to get the message out there no matter how big was the risk you were taking at that moment. We need someone like you in the position, someone who's willing to take a risk and push the newspaper in the right direction." George finally explained their motives behind.

"I have to think about this." Brandon let out, his thoughts running wild.

"No one expected to receive a definitive answer today." Joanne smiled sympathetically.

"How about you take this week off? Catch on sleep, slip back into your life in US and we meet here again on Friday?" George offered.

Brandon was starting to like the guy. A week off work, would mean a week for him and Kelly. They could talk things through and figure this out together, somehow. "Alright." He agreed before they'll change their mind.

"Great! I'll see you on Friday at 8 am." George stood up, shaking Brandon's hand, before he and his minion followed by Joanne left the office leaving Brandon and Larry alone, Brandon's confusion remaining.

* * *

With a bag full of groceries in one hand and half eaten chicken sandwich in the other one Kelly finally climbed to the third floor silently cursing the elevator that was still out of order.

When Brandon was leaving that morning she had no intention to leave his bed until he will return, but two calls from the office very early on and the nagging hunger she felt after she was not able to go back to sleep changed her plans. As always Brandon had thought of everything, and left her second set of keys when he was leaving, just in case.

Moving down the hall towards Brandon's apartment she walked past a woman without paying much attention to her.

"Kelly?" She heard her name and turned around, now looking better at the woman in front of her.

"Susan?" She took a few steps back. It's been years, but she had barely changed.

"I didn't know you were living in Washington."

"I'm just visiting..."

"Me." Brandon's voice interrupted her in the middle of sentence. Without another word he took the bag with groceries from her, his other hand slipping around her waist.

"That's correct." Kelly smiled softly.

"I heard you were back." Susan's attention now turned from Kelly to Brandon.

"I've landed at Dulles yesterday evening." Brandon confirmed.

"Right, I was thinking we could grab a brunch, but it looks you already have another program." Susan let out.

"Yes, but I'll see you around." Brandon said, watching as Susan nodded and turned around to leave, he led Kelly away.

"So that girlfriend of four years? It was Susan, wasn't it?" Kelly asked once she was seated behind his kitchen table eating the rest of her sandwich and Brandon was putting away the groceries.

"Do you really remember everything everyone ever told you?" He grinned, looking away from the bag of Hawaiian rolls in his hand.

"You know the answer." Kelly returned his smile.

"Yes, it was Susan." He confirmed, watching as Kelly nodded in return and returned to her sandwich, with no intention to discuss this topic any further.

He raised his eyebrows. A lot has changed apparently.

"What?" She asked when she saw his expression.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you took the information in and moved on." Brandon said sitting down across from her.

Kelly shrugged. "There was a time not so long ago when you could read all about my private life in any tabloid. Who am I to judge who you were dating before we met again?"

"Doesn't it bother you it was Susan?" He inquired.

"Doesn't it bother you I went back to Dylan at some point?" She replied with a question, setting the remains of her sandwich on the plate.

"No. It's the past." Brandon shrugged.

"My point, exactly." Kelly grinned.

"I think I'll have to get used to this new you." Brandon shook his head playfully.

"As you said, we are no longer the same people. After all it might be a good thing." Kelly smiled.

"Yes." He confirmed watching as her hand slipped on her rounded stomach and she remained quiet for a moment. "What is it Kel?"

"The baby is moving."

"Do you think I can feel it?" Brandon asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a try." Kelly said taking his hand and placing it where she felt the baby. Watching his face she waited for his reaction.

After a few moments Brandon shook his head. "Nope, nothing."

"It might be too early, until yesterday I wasn't even sure if it was the baby moving or something else." She explained.

"What does it feel like?" Brandon asked.

"Like bubbles popping in my belly." Kelly chuckled.

"Fun." He grinned. Both tired yesterday it was their first possibility to talk and he was glad they could go over the easier topics, before they'll move to the more complicated ones, like their future together. "When did you find out about the baby?" He asked curiously.

"About six weeks after you left. I've been so tired, but couldn't figure out the reason, then Donna mentioned being tired with Jack early on and it just clicked. I did a test and bam, it was positive. Talk about surprise." She grinned.

"Yes, but it's the best surprise I could return home to." Brandon let out his hand caressing her bump. "You are now like half way through." He looked up at Kelly.

Kelly nodded. "21st week."

"Isn't it time to find out the gender or something?" Brandon asked, it wasn't as if he knew tons about this pregnancy stuff.

"I had the big ultrasound last week and this little one is all healthy. But I decided to not find the gender. I figured we can either do it together or wait until it's born."

"Nice. If he or she cooperates." Brandon leaned in kissing her softly.

"Well, Eve is one hundred percent sure, so it's just a matter of asking if we decide to find out." Kelly smiled.

"Do you want to?" Brandon questioned her, the groceries on the countertop long forgotten.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been tempted to find the gender until now and there were several opportunities. But it might be fun knowing, decorate the nursery and get everything else ready." Kelly shrugged.

"Yeah." Brandon confirmed looking away for a moment. The question where exactly the little ones nursery was going to be located remained open. While he talked about tying the loose ends in Washington and moving to the West Coast the very same day, the offer he received that morning shattered his resolution to leave the nation's capital. There was no point in delaying the discussion that was inevitable anyway.

"I was not fired this morning, they offered me the position of editor in chief." He let out finally, his eyes back on Kelly. If they could figure this out, they could handle anything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

 **"** You want to accept that offer, don't you?" Kelly's eyes were on Brandon, the expression on his face unreadable and her question unanswered. "You would be a fool not to." She admitted looking away briefly in an effort to clean up her thoughts.

"Kel..." Brandon started his voice soft, but stopped quickly. He had no idea what to tell her, of course he wanted the job. Mere months ago it was something he could only dream about, now it was basically handed over to him. The sound of the chair being pushed backward brought him back to reality and he watched as Kelly stood up pacing the small kitchen back and forth.

"Kel, we can do this." Brandon let out finally but his words did not have the desired effect.

"How? You'll be flying over to LA every other weekend and I'll fly over to Washington in between the meetings and we hire a nanny to raise this little one for us?" She questioned him.

Brandon let out a barely audible sight, but otherwise remained mum. Those were some valid points Kelly indirectly made, neither her nor his job was exactly family friendly.

"I knew making this relationship work was going to be complicated, that was before a baby was added into the mix. Now, it just somehow seems next to impossible." Kelly admitted.

"I'll not take it." Brandon said finally his eyes on Kelly, who stood still in the middle of the room.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"If this job should be the deciding factor whether or not we will be together and raise a family together than I simply won't take it." Brandon repeated.

The surprised look on Kelly's face remained as she sat back down without a word, just staring at him.

"Kel, I want this...I want you and our baby. If the only way to have a family is to say no and move back to LA, I'm ready to do that. Ten years later when I look back to this day, I don't want to tell myself that I made the biggest mistake of my life when I choose a great job over my family." Brandon leaned forward confirming his previous words.

Kelly breathed in and out resting back before she spoke. "Makes me feel like a jerk."

"Why?" Brandon questioned her.

"You're ready to give up everything without asking me to give up anything."

Brandon shrugged. "It makes sense and is completely worth it. I can't ask you to leave your company, there are people who depend on you. If I don't take this job, they'll find someone else or pressure Larry to stay. But I'm always ready to compromise." He grinned.

"I don't want you to give up this opportunity Brandon, but at the same time I've no idea how to make this work without one of us giving up our career and moving." Kelly sighed hopelessly.

"I'm afraid that's our only option." Brandon agreed. "Unless..." He started, but stopped a smile brightening up his face.

"Unless, what?" Kelly asked a similar expression on her face as well.

"Unless you sell your company, I tell them to stick the offer somewhere, and we move to a deserted island together."

"Deserted island? What would we do there?" Kelly giggled.

"This." Brandon leaned over the table kissing her softly.

"Now you've got me interested, Mr. Walsh. What else would we do?" Kelly questioned him.

"Maybe this." He leaned in again his lips capturing hers. Soon enough they were stumbling clumsily towards Brandon's bedroom their lips barely parting.

"What are we going to do about the living situation?" Kelly asked her breath labored as Brandon had her pressed against the doorframe of the bedroom, his lips working their way down her neck.

"We have time to decide until Friday, if worst comes to worst we will toss a coin and decide who gets to move." He grinned. His lips covered hers again to stop any further questions and the rest became a blur.

* * *

Kelly groaned when the annoying sound of her phone woke her up, for a moment she had no idea where she was. Feeling as Brandon shuffled next to her and tightened his grip around her while still asleep she was reminded quickly about her location and the reason why she has been sound asleep at this hour.

Snatching the phone she cancelled the call quickly and turned the phone off before setting it back at its previous place.

"Who was that?" She could hear Brandon's sleepy voice and soon felt his lips grazing her naked shoulder.

"Work." She replied laying on her back and turning her head to face him.

Brandon raised his eyebrow.

"What? I don't want any distractions today." Kelly grinned.

"Good. So Steve going on and on about you ruling the world and forgetting all about people around you once your phone rings is just a nasty rumor." Brandon grinned too watching as Kelly moved and straddled him her face hovering over his.

"Nothing but a nasty rumor." Kelly chuckled, pressing her lips on his.

"I thought so. Have I told you how gorgeous you look?" Brandon mumbled in between the kisses.

"You kinda let that slip, although I still think it's just a matter of you seeing the first naked woman after five long months." Kelly giggled, letting out a small squeak when Brandon flipped them over so she was now on her back and his face was hovering above her.

"Gorgeous naked woman and she is carrying my baby." He grinned leaning in and planting another kiss on her lips, his hand tracing the soft curves of her body before resting on her belly. "I love you, Kelly." Brandon said looking into her eyes.

Kelly's face brightened up upon hearing those words. "I love you too."

"Marry me."

"What?" Kelly had hard time to hide her surprise upon the sudden proposal.

"Marry me, Kel." Brandon replied a earnest look on his face.

"We haven't even figured out how to make this work and you want to get married?" Kelly asked sitting up and pulling the sheets with her.

"We did. On Friday I'll tell them I'm not interested and move to Los Angeles." Brandon shrugged sitting up as well.

"I don't want you to give up this chance, Brandon." Kelly looked him in the eye.

"Alright." Brandon leaned against the bed head. "What other option do we have? Because I simply don't see another one and not so long ago you told me the same."

"You said you were ready to compromise and maybe there is a way to do that." Kelly let out biting the inside of her mouth.

"How? Do you plan to leave your company?" Brandon's eyes grew big.

"No, or not exactly." Kelly chuckled. "Ever since I found out about this little one, I've tried to step back from daily business. I want to be at home with our baby once it's born as long as possible, I don't want other people raising it. Maybe instead of it being a temporary thing, it could become the new standard."

"Okay. But who would run the company?" Brandon asked curiously.

"Over the years I've built a team of people that I trust and that is capable to keep everything running smoothly even if I'm not in the office every single day." Kelly explained.

"So you would stay here in Washington?" Brandon questioned her.

Kelly nodded. "If you take that job, than I suppose we will be in Washington most of the time."

"We. I still don't get how's that supposed to work if both of us keep high profile jobs on the other end of the country and where exactly is the compromise if you step back and move over here." Brandon grinned.

"Well we both get to keep our jobs which we love and have the family we both want. I can work from home most of the time and take care of Baby W. I'll still need to fly over to Los Angeles or New York for meetings that's where you'd step in." Kelly explained.

"Take the little one to the office with me for the day?" Brandon grinned imagining a baby in the middle of the morning rush in the office.

"Nope. Come along with me and the little one so we can be all together." Kelly explained.

"Do my work from home a few days a month." Brandon raised his brows.

"Yes." Kelly confirmed.

"Kel, they are never going to agree to that, it's not really a job that can be done from home." Brandon shook his head.

"Why not? In the times of mobile phones, Skype and e-mails there is a very little you can't do from home. Believe me, if they really want you they will agree." Kelly gave him a wink.

"What if not?" Brandon grinned.

"We will deal with it then." She smiled leaning forward kissing him softly satisfied with the plan they had now.

"I'll bring you with me the next time and you'll deal with them." Brandon chuckled.

"Well, the only person I want to deal with right now is you." Kelly giggled.

"Smooth as always. But I do remember you still owe me one answer Miss Taylor." Brandon said pulling her down with him.

Kelly bit her lip, looking into his expectant eyes. "You know the answer."

"Is that a yes?" Brandon's face brightened up.

"Of course it's a yes. I do want to marry you." Kelly grinned leaning forward and locking her lips with his. This time she was sure they were going to go through with that damn thing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

"Here you go." Mike sat a glass of red in front of Brandon and almost simultaneously flashed a smile to a redhead three tables down. Brandon had to chuckle, the scene reminding him of another evening five months ago.

After spending three glorious days with Kelly, she had to leave for a meeting in New York. He felt sadness when they kissed goodbye that morning, even if he knew she'd be back the very same day. It got him thinking if the plan she came up with was going to work and more importantly he kept questioning himself if he was even willing to make it work. He felt his cell phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket reading the text message. A content smile spreading all over his face. She was already on her way to meet him and Mike.

"When do I get to meet her?" Mike's voice pulled Brandon out of his thoughts.

"In a few minutes." Brandon replied setting the phone on the table.

"Good. Gives us some more time to catch up." Mike grinned.

"Yeah." Brandon agreed.

"So, do I have to call you boss from tomorrow on?" Mike asked directly. Subtle has never really been his thing.

"How do you know?" Brandon chuckled not all that surprised.

"It's an open secret that you were offered Larry's job after they called you back from Afghanistan." Mike said, his eyes on Brandon.

"Some things never change." Brandon let out, a brief smile passing his lips as he looked away. In an office full of journalist it was almost impossible to keep any secret, he should have seen this confrontation coming. "Alright, but you will keep this to yourself for the moment." He narrowed his eyes on Mike.

"Spill it out." Mike grinned leaning forward his elbows resting on the table as he waited for Brandon's answer.

"You can still call me Brandon, I won't accept the position." Brandon grinned.

"It's official. You, are crazy my friend." Mike shook his head in bewilderment.

"Yeah, maybe it sounds crazy." Brandon chuckled.

"Sounds crazy? Saying yes to Afghanistan, that sounded crazy the first time you told me. But telling no to an editor in chief position? That just confirms that you've completely lost your mind." Mike repeated his previous words.

"It makes sense to me." Brandon shrugged.

"How?" Mike questioned him.

"Washington was a nice adventure, Afghanistan as well, but...I want to return home." Brandon confessed.

"I can't wait to meet the girl who's responsible for this change of heart." Mike smirked, remembering how ambitious Brandon was during the time they've known each other.

"If it was up to Kelly, she'd be the one moving and I'd accept the offer."

"Than this really makes no sense." Mike shook his head.

"We're expecting a baby. I will be a father and have my own family. Seeing where me and Susan were heading in the last two years, I was already losing hope it will ever happen. I want to settle down and concentrate on my family and not take a time consuming high profile job that would require the exact opposite." Brandon smiled.

"Congratulations!" Mike said sincerely, all Brandon's reservations towards the position clear now.

"Thanks." Brandon smiled brightly. He noticed Mike's eyes drifted away staring at someone or something in distance, he turned around following his line of sight and his smile grew wider. He waved to Kelly and she spotted him moving in their direction.

"Oh, yeah. I'd follow her wherever she'd want in a blink of an eye." Mike said quietly unable to tear his sight away, the redhead completely forgotten.

Brandon chuckled. "Just behave Mr. Casanova and what we just discussed stays between us. I have not run my decision to move back home by her yet." He warned Mike standing up before turning his attention to his girlfriend.

"Hey babe! Everything alright?" He greeted her with a kiss.

"Everything's perfect now." Kelly smiled as they pulled apart.

"I'm glad to hear that." Brandon countered his eyes not leaving her. Not until he heard Mike clear this throat. "I'm for sure losing my manners though." He grinned.

"Kelly, let me introduce my friend and keeper of my sanity in Washington, Mike Lowell. Mike, this is my amazing fiancée Kelly Taylor."

"Nice, to meet you Mike." Kelly said extending her hand towards him.

"The pleasure is mine." Mike countered taking her hand and kissing it. Kelly looked at Brandon surprised by Mike's actions, he just shook his head an amused look on his face. This was certainly going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

Sometime later Brandon and Kelly were returning to Brandon's apartment hand in hand after spending a nice evening with Mike.

"He is a nice guy." Kelly yawned tired after the long day.

"Yes he is."

"But, was he hitting on me the whole time?"

Brandon laughed. "I'm afraid that was the case, Kel." He confirmed Kelly's suspicion.

"And you're okay with it?" Kelly questioned him raising her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I've known Mike for nearly nine years, this is how he acts around most women. I'm not saying I like it at all times or that we haven't spoken a word or two about it. But at the same time I know you and I know that if it bothered you, you'd have no problem to stand up for yourself and tell him to stop, you don't need me to do that for you." Brandon grinned letting go of her hand, his hand slipping around her shoulders.

"Sometimes it scares me how good you know me." Kelly chuckled her hand slipping around his waist.

"When it comes to you I used to be an expert and I'm aiming to recollect my knowledge." Brandon pulled Kelly closer pressing a quick kiss on her lips.

The next few minutes they walked in a comfortable silence, Kelly tired from the traveling and full day meeting and Brandon not sure how to bring up the topic he knew they had to discuss without a delay.

"You know Kel, after you left this morning I've got a lot of time to think about us and the future." Brandon started.

Kelly's eyes were on him immediately, but she remained mum.

"I don't want to stay in Washington. I think it's time for me to head back to Los Angeles." Brandon said finally.

"What about your job?" Kelly asked simply, leaving out the millions of other questions that immediately popped in her mind.

"As you said days ago, any newspaper would be happy to have me." Brandon smiled.

"This is not a good time for jokes." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. How about LA Times would be happy to have me?" Brandon raised his eyebrows.

"You got an offer from LA Times?"

"Yes, I called them today and they offered me a job. We still have to work out a few minor details, but it looks very promising." Brandon confirmed.

"What kind of job?" Kelly inquired.

"Reporter. What else?" Brandon grinned.

"But what about becoming an editor in chief? You've worked so hard on your career." Kelly bit her lip.

"Yes, five months ago it would have been a dream come true, but not anymore." They both stopped just meters away from the entrance to Brandon's apartment building. Their eyes on each other Kelly was the first one to look away unable to hold Brandon's glance.

"Brandon, five years from now, I don't want you to regret this decision." She looked back at him.

"And I'm not going to." Brandon said softly, his hand slipping on Kelly's rounded stomach. "Kel, this is a dream come true. Having a baby with you, having a family and settle down beats any job that Chronicle can offer."

Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck without any word. Brandon holding her close to him, his hand rubbing her back.

"I love you." She said finally, the tears glistening in the corner of her eyes.

"I love you too, Kelly Taylor." Brandon smiled pressing his lips on hers.

"So this is it? You're coming home?" She questioned him, eager to hear his final confirmation.

Brandon nodded before he spoke smiling wide. "After nearly a decade I'm coming back to you and to my friends. Ready to start this new adventure."


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

Standing in front of the full glass window in their bedroom Kelly pulled her bathrobe closer. With her hair and make-up done she told Donna and Janet that she wanted to be alone for a moment, her last few moments alone before she'll walk outside into the backyard and marry the love of her life and the father of her son in the presence of their family and friends. She was a mother, and has been for the past six months after William James Walsh, named after both his grandfathers, entered the world on one sunny Tuesday afternoon changing her life completely. She had her company that was doing amazingly well and Brandon had his new job at Los Angeles Times which he loved, but none of that mattered anymore as much as the little boy they had at home.

The soft knock on the door ended her solitude and she turned around just in time to see Brandon walking in cautiously with Liam in his arms."I've tried to distract him, but he needs his mommy." He said apologetically and Liam confirmed his father's words when he let out a demanding cry once he spotted his mother.

"Better now than in the middle of the ceremony." Kelly smiled softly as she took the restless dark haired boy from his father heading to the bed to feed him.

"Yes." Brandon confirmed shortly. His eyes on Kelly and their son as countless time before, he could just stand there and watch them the whole day and never get tired of it.

"I should probably go." He mumbled unwillingly tearing his sight away.

"No." Kelly shook her head looking at him. "Stay here with us, please."

"Isn't it going to bring us bad luck or something? You know being with the bride before the wedding." He smiled sitting down on their bed next to Kelly.

"Since when do you care so much about traditions? I don't remember us spending the last night before wedding apart. It's just an old man's tale, besides I'm not in my wedding dress." She smiled softly resting her head on his shoulder soon feeling Brandon's lips on her forehead.

"True. You seemed thousand miles away when I walked in."

"I've been trying to sort my thoughts."

"Cold feet?" Brandon chuckled.

"No, you don't have to worry about that." Kelly smiled reassuringly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Brandon countered.

"Where would I go with two kids in tow?" Kelly grinned waiting for Brandon's reaction.

"You did the test?" His eyes were on her in an instant a bright smile on his lips as he watch her nod in reply. She told him that morning that she thought she might be pregnant again, but they had no time to do the test before the whole wedding madness started.

"That's why I sent Donna and Janet away. I don't think either of us was willing to wait until tomorrow to find out." She raised her brows.

Leaning in Brandon kissed her lovingly. A year ago, while he was still in Afghanistan and their relationship status remained uncertain, the idea of having just one child felt so distant, now they were going to have two. His face lit up. "Aren't we supposed to have issues with this?" He proceeded to tease her.

"That's what the doctors keep telling me, but it looks they are either all wrong or we're really good at this thing considering Liam and the new baby will be like fourteen months apart." She smiled mischievously.

Brandon shook his head kissing her again before he spoke softly. "Too bad the little guy is wide awake and our house and backyard is getting filled with our family and friends otherwise I'd show you just how good we're at this thing."

Kelly chuckled. "Let's not get ahead of us, there will be enough time to show me once they are all gone."

"Yes, it's called honeymoon and I can't wait to have you all to myself for a few days." He gave her a wink before taking Liam who has finished feeding from her. "But first we have to make sure mommy will finally have the same last name as us. Don't we little guy?" Brandon spoke to the baby receiving happy babbling in return.

"Mommy can't wait." Kelly smiled straightening her bath robe.

Brandon returned the smile and leaned in one more time to kiss her. "We'll see you in a few, Kel." With that he left their bedroom with Liam in his arms.

"Everything is okay?" Donna asked Brandon as soon as the bedroom door closed behind him. Kelly's request to leave her alone left her puzzled.

"Yes, everything is great. The little guy is fed and should be content for a while and I can't wait to marry her." Brandon grinned.

"Good. We will head back inside with Janet and get her ready, otherwise she'll be late for her own wedding and you should do the same." Donna narrowed her eyes on Brandon.

"Yes, mom!" Brandon grinned heading to the guest bedroom where all the guys were situated humming along the way. "We'll see you in a bit, Don." He called over his shoulder before he walked inside and joined Steve and Mike who were his best men.

"What a difference a mother can make." Steve chucked motioning to Liam who was all smiles and content in his father's arms.

"Yes. One calm baby." Brandon agreed handing the little boy to his godfather with the intention to finally finish dressing up after he had to leave abruptly minutes ago.

"You are calm too." Steve let out referring to his first wedding with Kelly.

"Of course I'm calm. I'm finally going to make her my wife." Brandon replied standing in front of the mirror working on his bowtie.

"What went wrong the first time?" Mike asked. He was not around at that time and during the years he and Brandon knew each other they never touched the topic deeply.

"We were not ready to get married, deep inside I knew it, but I was afraid that if I don't propose I'll lose her. So I rushed us into engagement and instead of having a long engagement to sort the issues we had at that time we rushed together into wedding and naturally it backfired on us." Brandon shrugged.

"But you are ready now, right?" Steve had to make sure, he was not nearly ready to again witness two of his best friends standing in front of all their near and dear telling them there was not going to be any wedding.

"As ready as I can be." Brandon confirmed turning around from the mirror. "I'm finally happy with my life. I've had my fair share of change and adventure. Now I've a family. A fiancée who will become my wife and our beautiful son. I've job that I enjoy, my friends around. I can't really ask for more."

"You're a lucky guy." Mike let out and Steve nodded in agreement.

Down the hallway in their bedroom a similar conversation was going on between Kelly, Donna and Janet.

"You are in a good mood." Donna said watching as Kelly stood in her wedding dress in front of the full length mirror.

"Of course, I am. I'm finally going to marry him. Can you hand me the brooch, please?" Kelly turned around looking at Donna.

"Here you go." Donna handed a wild flower shaped brooch to Kelly. "I haven't seen it on you before." She noted.

"Brandon gave it to me in Washington. It belonged to Isra and Hamid gave it to Brandon for me. Isra wore it on her wedding day and I thought it would be a nice nod to both of them to wear it today." Kelly said slowly pinning the brooch on her dress, the sad news about Hamid passing away reached them not even three weeks ago and although they never met she felt as she lost a friend that day. Now he was reunited with his Isra again. A soft smile formed on her lips.

"So? What do you think?" She asked turning around, her eyes on Donna and Janet.

"You look amazing." They said in unison looking at Kelly who was dressed in a sea of white silk, lace and organza.

"Isn't it too much?" She asked worriedly.

"No and stop it. I'm supposed to be the worrywart. All you have to do is go out, marry him and live happily ever after." Donna smiled handing Kelly her wedding bucket composed from wildflowers.

"Okay, okay. All I want is to look good for him today."

"Hate to break it to you, Kel. But Brandon would find you good looking also if you were dressed in a sack from potatoes." Janet chuckled.

"Better without the sack." Donna added raising her brows.

"Okay, you two. That's enough. Let's go."

"Not yet. You forgot this." Donna stopped her holding a white garter on her index finger.

Kelly groaned in protest. "Come on, Don. That ship has already sailed."

"That doesn't matter. It's a tradition and I'm sure Brandon will enjoy it." Donna raised her brows.

"Whatever I'll wear it." Kelly gave up this small battle letting Donna help her to put it on her right tight, she had no energy to fight her friend all she wanted to do was finally walk out and marry Brandon.

"Ready?" Donna asked her as she stood up straightening Kelly's dress.

"As ready as I can be." Kelly smiled taking one last look in the mirror before she walked outside with Donna and Janet.

* * *

The very same morning when Brandon woke up and watched Kelly asleep next to him together with their son he thought he couldn't be happier. That was before Kelly told him that they'll become parents again and now when he was standing there with the priest, Steve and Mike by his side he was sure his heart was going to explode from happiness.

Waiting for his bride, who was fashionably a few minutes late, his eyes moved to the small group of family and friends that had gathered for the occasion. Just as they wanted it. His parents, who moved back to Los Angeles shortly after Liam was born, enjoying their well deserved retirement and spoiling their grandson rotten. Kelly's mother and sister, he was thrilled how things turned out between Jackie and Kelly knowing how much it meant for Kelly to have her mother around especially after Liam was born. The only family he missed that day was his sister. Brenda has been unable to make it to the wedding. But she visited the family a few weeks earlier, returning to Los Angeles for the first time after she left over a decade ago and promised to visit again in not so distant future.

David Silver was seated in the second row with little Jack who was keeping his parents on their toes. Andrea, who flew over for the wedding with her new husband and little Hannah who was now all grown up. Rounding up the group was Valerie, who flew in for the wedding as well and happily agreed to take up the role of a babysitter for the ceremony, keeping her eye on Steve's a Janet's second daughter Emily who was sound asleep in her stroller.

The first tones of Bach's Air on the G string made Brandon look away from the guests. He watched as Madeline walked down the pathway. Her face full of concentration as she tried not to hurry carefully throwing the petals along her way. She was soon followed by her mother and Donna Silver and then... Brandon's breath caught in his throat and his knees were suddenly weak when he spotted his soon to be wife on the arm of her father. He watched still in trance as they came closer and finally stood still in front of him, Bill Taylor finally handing him the hand of his daughter. Gorgeous, did not even come close to how she looked to him in that moment.

Hand in hand, with matching smiles on their lips they turned to the priest ready to finally become husband and wife also in the eyes of God and law. When it came to their hearts they have been already married for a long time.

The ceremony was short, sweet and personal just as they wanted it and before they knew it they were presented as Mr. and Mrs. Brandon Walsh to their family and friends. The applause from their family and friends who were like family erupting, followed by congratulations to the newlywed couple. Sometime during this time Brandon and Kelly's eye met in a long longing stare, their hearts full of happiness and smiles adorning their faces, Kelly gave him a subtle wink and Brandon felt as the first time when he met her. After all those years, they might not have been the same people as they once were during high school or college, but under all those layers of all life experiences that shaped them into the adults that they were now, there was still a little left of the hot Californian girl and the new boy who moved there all the way from Minnesota.

 **THE END**


End file.
